The Super Soldier Reject
by Wellthatwasafail
Summary: Eve Greene is one of the many attempts at recreating Captain America's super-serum and she's a failed one. She was the closest, though, a few defects aside. She is currently working freelance with S.H.I.E.L.D. and guess who just found the original Super Soldier frozen in some ice? BROSHIP, Steve/OC. Steve needs a friend. Follows the Marvel timeline. (Fixed it, we good.)
1. Bad Dreams and a Mission

Soldier Chapter 1: Bad Dreams and a Mission

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Only thing I have any rights over is my OC. Though if anyone knows a way to get a Steve Rogers I would love to hear it.**

 **Secondary Warning:** First chapters are rough. This is only my second fanfic and my first attempt at anything Marvel. Critics and praise alike are more than welcome.

* * *

 _Not again,_ I think as the scene forms once again before my eyes. _It's a dream. Just a harmless, little dream. Wake up and it's all gone._ I close my eyes and force myself to breath. I ignore the screaming that echoes all around me and blood staining the floor and walls. _Come on, this was forever ago. Besides this is a clear exaggeration. This is just your brain being a major drama queen. Wake up and this bad hammer horror film ends._

I pinch myself and open my eyes but the scene remains. Dammit. I quickly close my eyes again. _Okay so Plan A failed, what next? More breathing? Try to reach a zen state? Eh, it's the best I got._

With that I focus wholly on my breathing and calming my mind all that stuff, but I only have so much control in my dreams. I still hear the sounds change. The screaming starts to fade and a deadly kind of quiet begins to settle upon the compound. Then comes the pop of explosions. _Nononononono…_

Usually the only good part of my dreams in the limit it puts on my thoughts; in my dreams my head almost functions like a normal person's. There's no Grand Central Station going on inside my head pulling me in a thousand different directions at once which is usually nice. However, that also means not being able to get literally lost in my thoughts and therefore away from this **stupid** dream.

 _ **Please wake up**_ , I beg myself.

Nothing happens.

The explosions that started in the background are slowly work their way closer, but I don't move. The cement hallway is only a memory in the form of a demented dream. The crumbling ceiling and bullets can't hurt me. The only thing that can hurt me is the mere sight of _him_. I have to wake up before this scene changes to the next one and he makes his awful appearance.

I take a quick peek at my surroundings to see how far the dream has progressed. I see the hallway slowly start to melt away…. Oh no. The dark room that lurks just below my subconsciousness starts to form in it's place. I squeeze my eyes back shut and put my hands over my ears on a childish and naive attempt to block out what happens next.

 _ **WAKE UP DAMMIT!**_

* * *

I wake with a jolt and sit straight up. My eyes adjust to the grey of dawn to see that I am, indeed, in my own room and far from the past. I suck in a deep breath and fall back on my pillow. Damn that dream. It's said that recurring dreams are a sign of unresolved or persistent conflict in a person's life, but it's been two years. I've done my mourning. Embracing your past and mistakes and all that yada yada. I don't understand why this dream persists in tormenting me. The shrink I got sent to to be cleared for active duty declared me perfectly fine. Functioning properly and as emotionally stable as normal people, even. Maybe I should go see her again…

Suddenly the _Looney Tunes_ theme begins to blast from my bluetooth speakers as my alarm tells me that it's time to get my ass out of bed. I groan as I pull back the covers and sit back up. I grab my phone to shut it up and force myself to stand. I make myself get ready like a normal person. Jogging pants, tank top, running shoes, and one Ipod later and I'm ready for my morning. I take all my pills and chug a glass of water before getting a leash on Dog, my German Shepherd, and heading out.

As we run our usual route I blast my music to ignore my thoughts. Brains are notoriously wily things. They enjoy thinking about exactly what you don't want to think about and I sure as hell don't want to think about him. At least not as that dream makes me think of him. I want to remember the fun times, not the bad ones. I sigh as we come to a stop at a crosswalk.

"Dog, did you know that I'm far too sentimental for the life that I lead," I ask him. He just looks up at me as if to remind me that I named him Dog. My mom always wanted a dog named Dog, just like John Wayne in that one movie. I wonder if her wish has been granted yet. It's been 10 years so that's more than enough time for it to have happened. I smile to myself as the light changes and we continue back to our temporary abode.

My neighbors are starting to get going for the day as we climb the stairs to the third floor. I send them my usual (but very fake cause honestly if it weren't for the dream I would love to be asleep right now) I'm-a-morning-person smiles and say hi. I'm opening my door when one of my neighbors exits the door across the hall. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hey, Eve. Up before the rest of the world as usual," she greets pleasantly.

"Afternoon neighbor! Up as late as usual I see," I reply with a grin.

"Seven thirty is not late," she defends as she starts heading down the hallway.

"Tell that to the sun," I call after her. She just laughs at me as she gets on the elevator with a wave. Honestly that conversation accounts for about half my average daily human interaction.

*le sigh* If only I had more than like four friends and if only they didn't all spend their time trapezing around the world while Nick keeps me trapped here like Rapunzel in her tower. Oooooooh I can start calling him Mother Gothel now.

I walk into my apartment and immediately start my Good Morning playlist. While rocking out to some of the cheesiest music ever I feed Dog, shower, get dressed, clean everything up, and start breakfast. I'm scabbling some eggs when the music stops and is replaced by an instrumental version of the United State's national anthem. Phil is calling! I run for my phone and pick it up.

"What's up, Phil," I greet cheerily.

"We need you to come in early," is his cryptic reply.

"You know that's not how I work, Phil. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't own me. I need details if you want me to come in." I hear him sigh before he answers.

"We found something at the crash site."

"What'd you find?"

"We think…," he pauses briefly, "We think it's Steve Rogers and, surprisingly, he's alive. He's been frozen in the ice."

"NO SHIT?!" I practically scream and almost drop the phone into my eggs.

"Ms. Greene, would you please mind your language," Phil retaliates exasperatedly.

"Oh stuff it, Phil. I'm sure _**your**_ reaction was hysterical! Tell me, just how much did you fanboy? I'm guessing a solid 15 on a ten-point scale," I tease. "Anyway, I'm assuming you're unfreezing him. Why do you need me?"

"Fury wants you here."

"He didn't happen to tell you why, did he?"

"You can ask him yourself when you get here."

"Fine. You win, Phil. I'll be there in a hour."

"We need you now."

"Are you seriously defrosting Captain America at eight in the morning?"

"Now, Ms. Greene."

"Ugh, fine! Give me ten minutes."

"See you then," he replies before hanging up.

I stare at my phone for a second. This. Is. So. Fricking. Cool.

"Well, Dog, looks like you're getting my eggs, you lucky duck. I have to run, but I'll be back. I have a meeting with _**Captain America**_!"

This is going to be sooooo awesome.


	2. Capsicle Melts and Chaos Ensues

Chapter 2: Capsicle Melts and Chaos Ensues

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Only thing I have any rights over is my OC. I'm far too broke to afford Chris Evans apparently. How very disappointing.**

 **Secondary Warning:** I found issues with chapter one and have attempted to fix them. I also got a beta reader to help out. Ideas are flying everywhere and I honestly no longer even want to think about school. I'm trying to update weekly, but I still have two and a half weeks of school and a zillion finals in both test and project form. If I make it through all that I plan/want this series to span Avengers, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Age of Ultron, and Captain America: Civil War. It's ambitious, I know. As before all criticisms and praise are welcome!

* * *

After my brief moment of fangirling _because I get to meet Captain Freaking America,_ I force myself to calm down. It's surprisingly easy to act like a normal person. With enough practice, anyway. Okay that's a lie, but hey I try. I also rhyme. Apparently. Anywho, I have no time to change so I guess they're going to have to deal with me in black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. I love showing up like a regular human, anyway. It pisses Fury off and damn if I don't love doing that. Is it dangerous for my health? Very. Do I particularly care? Not really. Clint told me there's a pool on how long it is 'til Nick shoots me.

I pull on a pair of black converse, grab my keys, and make a mad dash to the garage. I'm debating between my motorcycle and car when Phil texts me, "See you in 6 minutes"

Dammit, Phil. He always does this. It's like he _knows_ and it's uncanny.

Guess I'm taking the bike. I hop on and am out of the garage a lot faster than is even kind of safe. Traffic has lost all meaning to me in this moment. I just weave in between the cars and ignore the angry horn blasts aimed at my back. I even jumped a curb at one point. No worries, though, I didn't hit anyone. I pull up to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York HQ with a minute to spare.

I run inside, flash my badge, and head to the room I'm pointed towards. I walk in and find an observation room. There are multiple screens connected to the cameras in Steve's room. In front of them stands Director Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson.

"Hey Phil! And look, it's my favorite vague overseer, McFury," I greet as I walk up. If looks could kill I'd be a smoldering heap of ashes. I just smile up at him. I ignore his one eyed glare in favor of examining the fake hospital they set up for Captain Rogers with him still passed out in it. Those old pictures didn't lie, he is one hell of a studmuffin. I've never really been one for the blond hair, blue eyed, All American golden boy look before but he really makes it work.

"So am I! Look at that fine specimen," I exclaim while gesturing to the sleeping national hero. Fury gives me another withering look, but Phil sends me the barest twinge of a smile. Phil is definitely my favorite.

"Anyway," I continue while still staring at the monitor screens, "Do you really expect this to work?"

"What do you mean," questions Fury.

"I mean, do you really think that poor excuse for a 1940s hospital room and that so-called nurse are going to fool the one and only Steve Rogers?"

"What's wrong with them?" Fury inquires while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where to start?! The room is passable, I suppose. It's really the nurse that's all wrong. No self respecting woman would leave her house looking like that back then. Her hair's a mess, that is a man's tie, and even her bra is wrong for the era. I'm assuming you did all that on purpose, or at least I hope so, because I'm pretty sure you aren't stupid…. My question is, what's the point of even making the room if it's going to be inaccurate? Is this some kind of test?"

"And if it is?" chimes in Coulson.

"Then you guys are messed up! You can't do that to the poor guy! Basically everyone he knew is dead and you're going to test him on the finer points of women's apparel? What possible purpose is there to testing him?"

"Agent Greene, have you read his file?" deflects Fury.

"Who hasn't?"

"Then you know that file is too good. It's too clean."

"You said the same thing about my old file."

"Exactly. If you recall, you had to earn my trust through your actions, not what your file said."

"Trust?! You don't trust anyone!" I interrupt.

"I no longer distrust you entirely," Fury concedes.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"This test is strictly to determine what the real Captain Rogers is like."

"And that couldn't be accomplished with, I don't know, conversation?"

"People lie," Fury says finally as he turns back to the monitors.

Somewhere in the midst of this conversation Coulson left. _He better hurry up if he doesn't want to miss Steve_ , I think as a low alarm starts going off warning us that the man himself is regaining consciousness. I step up beside Fury as Captain Rogers sits up. We watch as he examines the room and the "nurse" walks in.

"This isn't going to fool him," I mutter as the scene unfolds.

"Good morning," says the "nurse", "Or should I say afternoon."

"Where am I?" asks Steve.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City," she supplies.

"He isn't buying it," I comment.

"Where am I really?" Steve reiterates.

"Told ya," I grumble while crossing my arms.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," replies the "nurse".

"Of course you don't, sweetie," I grin.

"The game. It's from May, 1941. I know because I was there," announces Captain Rogers.

"Way to be subtle, Fury," I interject.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, where am I," demands Rogers in a vaguely threatening manner. The woman presses her panic button summing two goons to come in and back her up.

"He can totally take them," I scoff.

"Captain Rogers," she starts in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Who are you?" Roger's shouts.

The goons make their entrance causing Rogers to tense. They get thrown through the fake wall in mere seconds. I laugh even as the Captain makes a break for it and the "nurse" is signalling out a Code 13. I nearly double over I'm laughing so hard. Damn, that was awesome! I so called it. When I straighten Fury is gone and I hear over the intercom that Steve has left the building. Dammit! I take off running full speed after them. I get a glimpse of the Captain as he turns a corner with lots of cars on his trail.

I sprint after him and into Times Square. As he stops to stare at the billboards the cars surround him. Agents get out to hold back the crowd and Fury exits one

"At ease, soldier," he says by way of greeting and approaches Rogers. I step up so I'm about ten or so feet away so I can hear everything, but stay out of the way.

"Look I'm sorry about that little show back there," Fury continues, "But we thought it best to break it to you slowly." It takes my maximum willpower to keep from snorting at that blatant lie.

"Break what," inquires Steve.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years," Fury informs him.

Steve's reaction is subdued, but still very shocked.

"You gonna be okay," asks Fury.

"Yeah," answers Steve, "Yeah, I just… I had a date."

I can actually feel my heart break for him when I see the sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Rogers." I speak and take a couple steps forward before I can help myself. He quickly glances at me and seems like he's about to say something before Fury starts talking again.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves," Fury points out before Rogers can respond to my outburst.

"I'm Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and this is Agent Evangeline Greene," Fury offers with a hand out to shake. Rogers shakes his hand readily before turning to me. I smile at him and also shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cap't. Call me Eve."

Steve nods his head solemnly.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Greene. I'm Steve Rogers."


	3. Announcement and Snidbit

Announcement and Snidbit

I hate to waste you guys' time, but I feel bad for not updating yet.

So here is the why and how, if you care. If not feel free to skip to the little short thing I wrote randomly.

Okay so I'm officially into my last week of school. I would have posted again last week, but a major speech for English blindsided me. I love my teach, but 200 note cards of notes, 25 annotated sources, 50 vocab, and an actual speaking in front of class speech is ridiculous. I hate public speaking. Now I have finals this Friday and Monday, but studying is for chumps so I'm basically free to ignore my real life responsibilities in favor of writing this. Goodbye hellish school. Hello playing Avengers on repeat. So to sum up I have spent the last 3 days playing catch up on my procrastinated project and I feel bad.

Thank you so so much to the five people that followed this story and the two that favorited it. I honestly didn't think this would even get read.

So on to the actual fun part, the snidbit. This is a brief look into Eve's past. Full story to be disclosed later.

* * *

 **Background on the Super Soldier Reject**

 **Born:** Sadie Cross

 **Military Codename:** Luna Bennett

 **Current Alias:** Evangeline Greene

 **Codename:** Reject so named by herself

 **Civilian Background:**

Sadie Cross was born November 1, 1987 in a rural community in Iowa. Her parents are Walter and Natalie Cross. She has six siblings and is the second to youngest of the Cross children. Standard family and childhood as far as we know. When she was fifteen she tested exemplarily on a test that was disguised as a standardized state test. The government made the test to scout for possible applicants for the super-serum that the scientists recreated using Steve Roger's blood samples. They offered her a scholarship into a military academy to begin her training. She accepted.

 **Military Background:**

At the academy all the students made aliases. She took the name Luna Bennett as her alias. She was trained by a Marine soldier named Evan Lucas. She worked hard and did very well, but wasn't the smartest, fastest, or biggest. However, the leader of the academy saw promise in her. ( _Like Dr. Abraham Erskine, before him, he believed that not the best soldier, but the best person should have the procedure.)_ During the final stage of testing she was the only one to pass. The procedure was performed on November 8, 2006. It was only mildly successful. The new serum had side effects that almost killed her, but she pulled through. She was then put to work on a variety of missions around the world. After some unknown circumstances Bennett and her team went out on a mission and never returned. They were all assumed dead after six months.

 **Evangeline Greene:**

A year later in the middle of a top secret operation Reject reappeared. Agent Barton had been sent to retrieve some sensitive documents only to be beaten there by someone calling themselves, Evangeline Greene. Barton caught her as she was leaving with the files. When she refused to give them up they fought. Greene refused to hit Barton and instead dodged and ran. Rather than be made to use force to keep them she gave up the documents and disappeared before Barton could bring her in. [Full report in the _**Operation 312**_ file.] Two months later, Greene tracked down Barton to ask for the documents back. Hawkeye convinced her to come in with him. She was identified as Reject and was held for questioning. S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to recruit her, but she refused. She made a counteroffer of continuing to work freelance, but also work in close association with, but not under the direct authority of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Fury accepted after three days of negotiation.

Since then she has been working with S.H.I.E.L.D., but only on her terms.

 **Current Assignment:**

Protect Steve Rogers.


	4. The Awkward Get To Know You

Chapter 3: The Awkward Get To Know You

 **Disclaimer: I own a lot of books, quite a few movies, and a large dog, but, tragically, not Marvel.**

 **Secondary Warning:** Thank you so so much to everyone that is following this! I'm glad you thought it worth your time at all. School is still kind of a thing, but my updates are kind of random. I'm super psyched to continue writing this and I just hope I can do the story and characters justice. This chapter is kind of filler, but adds context and character. Next one is the week between the end of Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers. As usual, praise and criticism alike are welcome.

* * *

After introducing ourselves, Fury hustles Steve back to HQ to be debriefed and tells me to follow. I think he forgot I ran because I am quickly left alone with no vehicle. On second thought, I'm sure he did remember and just wants to make me walk. I sigh and start to head back. Once there I stop at the main desk again to figure out where I'm supposed to go.

I end up outside an office unsure whether I should be knocking or not. With a shrug I decide to knock twice before just walking in. I push open the door to find Fury sitting behind a massive desk with Steve sitting across from him in one of the two chairs available. Steve glances over at me briefly before turning back to Fury who completely ignores me. Jerk.

I strut over to the available chair and plop into it gracelessly. I hate debriefings. They are so boring. This one has potential though as Fury and Steve go over every last detail of his last mission that ended with him taking a nosedive into the arctic. However much I wish I could pay attention, though, my brain has other ideas. No my brain wants to do math. Depressing math. Well all math is depressing in my opinion, but this math is extra depressing. Like, how long was Steve frozen in years, minutes, and seconds? I jump off that thought train asap. Morbid. I can't imagine freezing in icy water is much fun. I happen to agree with Robert Frost on the whole preferring the world to end in fire thing even if it was metaphoric or symbolic or whatever the proper literary term is. Okay it's gonna bug me if I can't figure out which word it is. Okay definitions. A metaphor is a figure of speech in which a word or phrase is applied to an object or action to which it is not literally applicable or a thing regarded as representative or symbolic of something else, especially something abstract. While a literary symbol is used to signify ideas and qualities by giving them symbolic meanings that are different from their literal sense. They kind of overlap, don't they? Ugh, it's been so long since I've taken a literature course. Maybe I should sign up for some new classes online or something. It'd keep me occupied at least. Besides what's the point of having a brain if you don't plan on using?

"Agent Greene," I vaguely hear Fury try to get my attention, but I ignore him because I am busy trying to figure out what classes I want to take. I've always like history and literature, but what else?

"Ma'am." I jump when I feel a hand lightly touch my arm.

"What?!" I exclaim. I look between them. Fury looks vaguely annoyed while Rogers looks mildly concerned. What a wonderful combo. I glance at the clock on the wall. Holy bejeezus it's been _hours._ What have they been talking about for so long? How have I been this out of it for so long? "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

Fury just gives me a hard look. Maybe today is the day I get shot. I won't let him intimidate me. I meet his eye…. And immediately regret it. Fury may not ~scare~ me, but even I gotta admit he is a tough cookie. I'm tempted to just tap out before the true staring contest can even begin, but my mama didn't raise no quitter. I raise a singular eyebrow at him and wait for him to fold. He doesn't of course, but neither do I so I guess it's a tie.

"Greene, I have a mission for you," he says to finally break the silence as he continues to do battle via stare.

"Sir?"

"I'm assigning you to watch over Captain Rogers." I blink. Dammit, he wins.

"Watch over?" I question before Steve can.

"Yes."

"Um…," I start.

"That's not necessary, sir," Steve declares.

"Um, why? Is he in trouble? Did I miss something while I was in La La Land? Does it need to be me for any reason? No offense Captain! I just mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. has better agents that could help you. As you've seen, I'm kind of spacey at the best of times. Not that I'm making excuses to get out of this, I swear. Uhhh, look I'll help, of course, if you need anything, Steve, but really Fury you barely trust me to take care of myself so why me?" It started as valid questions and dissolved into babble. If that doesn't describe my entire life I don't know what does.

"Captain Rogers is fine, Greene. And I know it isn't necessary, Captain. However, Greene could help you adjust to your new life. The world has changed a lot in the past seventy years."

"Plus I have a spare bedroom and can cook," I jest while rolling my eyes. Fury nods.

"So it's settled," Fury decides and gets up.

"But, wait a second, I really don't know how much help I'll be-" I start as Steve and I also stand up.

"I'm glad we agree," asserts Fury as he opens the door for us to leave. We share a confused look and walk out in a haze. The door closes behind us before we snap out of it.

* * *

I don't know what to do and I'm only two seconds into this "mission". I couldn't even face my own grief for like a year, how am I supposed to help Steve freaking Rogers? He literally just woke up into a world where basically everyone he knew is dead and Fury stuck him with me. Oh, how cruel the Fates are to this poor man. He deserves better.

"So," I start as I turn to him, "It appears that you're stuck with me, Capt'n, no matter how bad my qualifications are."

"Somehow, I doubt that you lack the needed qualities. Besides, you only have to ensure I don't die of starvation or from the elements," he assures me with a tiny little grin. Ah he has a sense of humor. Weird. You never expect a national hero that you read about in history books to be, well, a normal person. All the facts make you forget that these people lived, loved, laughed, and experienced all the other lovely human emotions. Right now, though, he reminds me of Dog.

"You make it sound like you're a pet," I tease him naturally.

"I've always been told I'm remarkably similar to a dog," he plays along. Hey! I was just thinking that. We're thought mates!

"Well lucky you, I have another dog for you to play with back at my place," I chuckle. "Anyway, are you hungry? I'm starving and unlike you I've eaten within the last seventy years."

"I could eat," he responds with a slightly bigger grin tugging at the corners of his mouth even as his eyes get a smidgen sadder. Aw he kids to hide his pain.

"Whatcha want to eat," I ask as I lead the way to the elevator.

"I wouldn't mind a burger and fries," he responds.

"I know just the place," I grin widely.

* * *

I park my bike in front of the diner and kick the kickstand down. Steve lets go of my waist and gets off as quickly as possible.

"Sorry again about the inconvenience," I laugh, "If I'd know I'd be transporting people I'd have taken my car this morning."

"It's no problem, ma'am," he stutters slightly as a blush crawls up his neck.

"Seriously, Steve, just call me Eve. My name is literally just a part of yours so it shouldn't be too hard to remember it," I tease him with a smile and lead the way into the building that houses the 50s themed diner.

"Hey, Mary," I greet the blonde, 20-something waitress as the bell on the door chimes overhead.

"Hi, Eve," Mary beams back while smoothing her vintage dress and grabbing some menus. "I see you brought a friend," she adds while very obviously looking Steve over causing me to roll my eyes, "Booth or table?"

"Booth works fine," I respond as Steve glances around the place. She leads us to an available booth complete with tabletop jukebox, hands us the menus, and promises to be right back.

I crack open the menu to the shake and malt options before speaking again.

"Sorry, this place is as close to the forties as I could think of on short notice," I tell Steve while mentally deciding that today is a double chocolate shake kind of day while also thinking about the differences between the three main kinds of chocolate. Cause there is dark, milk, and white chocolate which is weird cause white chocolate isn't technically even chocolate while dark chocolate is just nasty. I've made the mistake of biting into baking chocolate one too many times and now I just don't trust dark chocolate at all. "I'm a decade off, but I can verify that everything on the menu is delicious."

"I take it you come here often," he comments as I start messing with the mini jukebox.

"At least once a week. I love this place. It reminds me of the place my family goes to for dinner on Saturday nights," I confide as "Mr Sandman" by The Chordettes starts emanating from the speakers. I did say I was sentimental, didn't I?

"Well at least the food hasn't changed too much in the last couple decades," Steve comments while looking over the menu.

"Well about that actually…" I start with mock apprehension.

"What? Don't tell me you young folks have managed to mess up food," Steve plays along.

"I'm afraid it's become mostly just bad fast food chains. Then there are the restaurants dedicated to making the weirdest food," I stage whisper like it's a dirty little secret.

"Like what kind of strange food," asks Steve suspiciously.

"So, ya see, there's somewhere in America that makes chocolate covered bacon and that's not even the half of it," I tell him primly. He pulls a face. He really is a cutie.

"No thanks, I'll take a raincheck on that. Forever."

"So many strange deep fried things too, like, deep fried butter," I continue with a giggle.

"That's…"

"...disgusting? Revolting? A recipe for a heart attack?"

"Something like that, yeah," he replies with a grin.

Mary returns then to take our order. I let him order first and then order myself an absurd amount of food cause I am really hungry. As Mary leaves to put in our order and get our drinks I consider what I should tell Steve about next. I'm worried about him. He's just been through a lot and he's acting… way too normal. I'm afraid that if I stop talking he might, I don't know, go into shock or something. I'm suddenly distracted by the jukebox when it starts playing "Blue Moon" by The Marcels. Impulse and habit kick in and I start humming/singing along. I look back at Steve to see him giving me a strange look. Bewilderment maybe?

"Sorry," I mumble as a blush spreads over my cheeks. I'm an awkward mess in social situations. I have no idea how to talk to a guy, let alone one straight out of the forties. Even if Steve is being remarkably normal. So I force myself to breath and smile. Fake it 'til you make, as my mama liked to say. "I just really love this music. I get nostalgic sometimes. My parents were born in the fifties and played this kind of music all the time while I was growing up. It bugged my older siblings, but I never got tired of it," I tell him candidly.

"How many siblings do you have," he continues conversationally.

"Six. Four brother and two sisters. I'm the second youngest with only my brother, Harry, younger than me."

"Wow, big family. Do you get to see them often?"

"Ummm," I bite my lip nervously, "not really. They all live pretty far away and I actually haven't seen them in a long time. Enough about me, though, what about you? I mean, I've been reading about you since I was a kid, but history books never get it right I'm sure."

"Reading about _me_?" he reiterates while Mary puts down our drinks in front of us.

"Mhm," I nod while taking a sip of my shake.

"Why?" he asks looking dumbfounded.

"You're a national hero, Captain. You and the Howling Commandos took down Hydra, not to mention you're the world's first known superhero. Didn't Fury mention any of that? Or all the medals you were awarded posthumously, or so we thought it was posthumously anyway? I just assumed I missed that part of the conversation. At least tell me you guys scheduled a press conference."

"Press conference? Why?"

"To tell the world you're back, of course! I figured Fury would push for one. I was gonna offer to talk him out of it for you. He offered to do one of those for me, but I refused. I wanted to be normal again. You can do that now, if you want. Don't let S.H.I.E.L.D. get ahold of you unless you want to work for them, okay?"

"I'm sorry, you lost me."

Before I can even try to explain our food is ready. Huzzah for Mary and foods! I thank her profusely before she leaves us to dig in, which is exactly what I do. I haven't eaten in over twelve hours and my body isn't happy about it. Steve follows my lead and we eat in silence for a bit. Then I decide to try to explain myself better. It's hard with my brain constantly pulling me in million directions, but I try.

"I have a proposal," I announce, "While you eat I'll try to start making some sense, sound good to you?"

"Sounds good."

"Alrighty, so as I said you're a national hero. For obvious reasons like you're awesome and kicked a lot of Nazi ass. America is very proud of you, Steve. We made monuments dedicated to you, you have countless museum exhibits, though the best one is in the National History Museum in D.C., and you're in all the U.S. history books. You and the Howling Commandos are legendary, dude. So naturally, the world would be very interested to learn that you somehow survived the crash. I just assumed that Fury would be trying to get you to go public and do a press conference and morning talk show stuff. It's almost guaranteed to get out eventually either way so I thought he'd want to get out ahead of this thing and just do a grand reveal. Guess I'm wrong if he hasn't talked to you about it. Or maybe he's just giving you a break to regroup and recharge after everything. Don't know why he'd dump you with me for that, but Fury works in mysterious and secretive ways, so I'm always lost when it comes to him. Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah, it's… a lot to take in, but it makes sense, I guess."

"Okay, is there anything else you want to know? It'll take awhile to get you caught up, but I can answer any immediate questions you have."

"Well, I know we won, but how'd the war end," Steve requests after deliberating over what to ask first.

"You're in luck, my dad was a WWII nut," I begin before launching into the full explanation.

By the time we finish lunch I've glossed over the basics in modern U.S. history.

"Wait," I blurt randomly in the middle of talking about Obama, "You like have nothing to your name, but the clothes on your back. We need to go shopping. Let's go."

"You don't have to do that," Steve insists as I get up.

"But I want to," I tell him. "It's no big deal, I got plenty of the moneys. Besides I can't let my houseguest live in only one set of clothes."

"You sure? Is it really a good idea for me to stay with you? I know what Fury said, but it's not exactly proper," he mentions hesitantly.

"I'm sure. And, Steve, it's the 21st century, so no one cares about who stays with who. If it really makes you uncomfortable we can tell anyone who asks that you're my brother." I tell him.

"What about your family? Wouldn't they care?"

"As I said, I haven't had contact with my family in years and even if I did they wouldn't care. We had a constant stream of my sibling's friends staying with us for weeks at a time when I was little," I shrug while paying our bill.

"You don't even talk to your family? Why?" Steve questions as we walk out the door and head towards my bike.

"Long story," I sigh as I get on the bike. I hand him a helmet and motion for him to get on. Then we had for the nearest mall.


	5. The Week of Awkward

Chapter 4: The Week Of Awkward

 **Disclaimer: Marvel may own my soul, but I do not own Marvel.**

 **Secondary Warning:** So, I'm still very obviously new to fanfiction writing. I hope I'm improving for you guys' sake, though. I'm currently writing this right after posting chapter 3 and it's hella late, I had finals today, and I'm exhausted, but I also super don't care because I have ideas. Per usual, if you have _**anything**_ , I cannot stress that enough, to say please do. On to the thing! It's kind of on the longer side too btw.

* * *

 **Day 1 After Lunch:**

After a not quite quick stop to get Steve the startings of a wardrobe and the essentials for life we get to the parking garage across from my apartment. Once there Steve asks yet again if I'm sure that I'm okay with all this. I shrug off the question just like I did all the other times he asked during our errands and grab two of the bags. As we head up the stairs I talk some more about the current state of the world. I know I have a lot to explain and I don't really mind. It's nice having someone to talk to honestly. My voice is probably going to give out from lack of this kind of rigorous exercise, though. I'm truly surprised Fury didn't keep him locked up at HQ until they got him caught up. It's make more sense than dumping him with a not even agent like myself. Once I've unlocked my door, I turn to Steve.

"Remember that dog I mentioned? Well, he can be a bit excitable, so I'm sorry in advance," I warn him as I push the door open. Dog is on us in an instant. Noticing someone is with me, he immediately maneuvers so he is between us until he decides Steve isn't a threat. I pat his head as I pass him. While I head for the table to dump the bags so we can sort them Steve follows me in and shuts the door. Seeing Dog silently glaring at him, Steve offers him a hand to sniff. Dog inches forward and noses the offered hand reluctantly. Then he instantly licks Steve and starts demanding attention and pets. I just stare at my dog before meeting Steve's eyes.

"He likes you," I beam. Steve surprises me by fully smiling back. A real, complete, and brilliant smile. "Come on, the spare bedroom is back here," I continue as I head for the hallway. He follows, carrying the rest of the bags and Dog follows him. I walk into the second bedroom and put the clothes down on the bed. The room is on the smaller side with only a small dresser, desk, and bed as furniture.

"Sorry that it's so bare. I'll leave you to settle in," I tell him as I head for the door.

"Thank you," Steve reiterates yet again.

"Anytime! I'm always happy to help. If you need anything, just holler, okay? I suggest to get some rest, you've just been through alot. You're free to do whatever you want, though. I've got movies, books, and the internet to keep you busy if need be. I'll make dinner whenever you want to eat and tell you anything you want to know, but for now let's focused on getting settled in," I insist. After some thought he nods his assent and I leave him to his own devices.

The rest of the night passes quietly. When he reemerges, I make us dinner. While we eat he asks more questions about the world and I answer to the best of my abilities. I feel horrible. He looks incredibly lost and sad when he thinks I'm too busy to notice, but I don't know how to comfort him. I know what it's like to wake up in a different world and I had to take a year sabbatical of self discovery to come to terms with it. Steve doesn't really have that option since S.H.I.E.L.D. found him. I'm the best he gets and I don't know what to do. So we just go to bed to try to get some sleep and hope tomorrow will look a bit brighter.

 **Morning of Day 2:**

The next morning I wake while the world is still dark. Another dream pulls me from sleep, but at least this time it wasn't about _him_. No this dream was a standard run of the mill kind of scary. Probably cause I fell asleep watching a horror game let's play.

I pull myself from bed and get dressed. I'm making my bed when I realize Dog isn't in my room. He always sleeps in here. I wonder where he is? I shrug it off and head for the kitchen to put on the kettle. I fill Dog's bowl with his breakfast and start making waffle batter for my own breakfast. I would start playing some music, but Steve is sleeping and I don't want to disturb him. Though this quiet is kind of disturbing me. I'm about to make the first waffle when I hear Dog whine softly.

I immediately head after the sound. The only problem being I end up outside of Steve's room. The door is ajar, but I can't just peek in. I stand there debating what I should do when Dog whines again and instinct has me glancing into the room. It's dark, but I can make out Steve lying in bed with an arm thrown over his eyes and one over the side of the bed. Dog is sitting up beside him, nudging and licking his hand while whining in an attempt to wake him up… just like he used to do me when my nightmares were at their peak. Again my heart clenches painfully in my chest, but there isn't anything I can do so I force myself to walk back to the kitchen.

I continue making waffles even when I hear Steve getting up. I don't know what to say to him. I am powerless to help him. Dog comes and finds me as the shower kicks on. I motion to his food and he gobbles it down before starting to beg for more. What a butt.

"You're going to eat me out of house and home one day, you greedy beggar," I tell him as I rip off a piece of waffle for him. _Though_ , I think, _you're a lot more likely to help Steve than I am_. What was Fury thinking assigning me to this (I ask myself for the millionth time)? Probably just wanted me out of his nonexistent hair. I wonder if knowing he isn't alone would help. I know I'm still basically a stranger to him, but I already know a lot about him. Just the historical fact stuff, mostly, but still I have an advantage. Perhaps if we even the scales a bit, he'll feel better about our situation and maybe he'll even open up with me a bit. That means I have to tell him about my past, but I'm pretty much an open book. Well, at least about the stuff that's already in my file. Huh, I feel an idea forming.

Steve makes his appearance while I'm frying up the bacon. Damp hair and new clothes do nothing to hide how exhausted he looks.

"Good morning, Captain," I greet him with a cheerful salute, "Coffee, tea, or OJ?"

"Morning, Eve. I'll take some coffee, if it isn't too much trouble," he replies formally as he sits at the breakfast bar. I'm guessing he reverts to his manners whenever he feels awkward. I push a mug full of coffee towards him.

"Steve,I just realized something. We're sorta stuck with either other, right? Cream and sugar?"

"If you want to put it like that I suppose we are stuck with each other," he responds with a grin, "And yes, please."

"Sure thing. So the real revelation was, I kind of have a huge advantage here."

"Thank you. And you do, do you?"

"Anytime. And yes I do. Not only did I grow along with this modern world and know it's workings, but I also have an unfair amount of knowledge about you previous to even meeting you. I have books in my library about you, for sugar's sake. Plus I read S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on you. I don't really think that's fair, do you?" I ask him as I continue making breakfast for the two of us.

"I suppose not, but the world is rarely fair," Steve comments.

"Very true, but I think we should at least be fair and honest with each other as long we are stuck together, don't you?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he agrees. I nod and finish up preparing food and start plating all of it.

"So," I begin as I set his breakfast in front of him, "I think I should tell you who I am."

"Who you are?" he asks rather cheekily. "I don't know what you could possibly mean by that."

"I'll just start from the beginning," I sigh as I slide into my seat.

"Honestly, if I had the option I'd just give you my file because it sums it all up beautifully. I'm not good at keeping things brief and to the point as you've been free to observe over the last twenty-four hours alone, but I'm going to try to breeze through it, but I might get off track. Just tell me when I do, okay?

"Alright, so, I was born Sadie Cross in a small town in Iowa. I mentioned my family yesterday, but to recap I have four brothers and two sisters. I had a pretty normal childhood until I was fifteen. That year I passed some test. I was never really told what the test was, but I passed it. The next day, someone from the military was on our wasn't new to my family. Three of my older siblings went into different branches of the armed forces and I was seriously considering it myself. College is expensive nowadays, and the military would pay for it.

"Anyway, they offered me a scholarship into some prestigious military academy. It was an amazing opportunity so I jumped at it. The next day, my family was seeing me off at the airport," I pause to clear my throat, "That was the last time I saw them. I mean we wrote and called to keep in touch, but I never got to really _see_ them again." I have to take a deep breath before continuing.

"One week later and I was halfway across the country attending Rogers Military Academy. It was named after you, by the way. At orientation they assigned us to personal trainers and told us to make up a new name to go by until we graduated. No one asked why. My trainer was a strangely young Marine named," Another pause and deep breath, "Evan Lucas and together we chose the name Luna Bennett for me. I went exclusively by that name for the next eight years," I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes, but I blink them away, "Evan was the best trainer I could have hoped for. He truly was the best of the best. Long story short, he became my very best friend. He whipped me into shape and I was good, but not the best.

"Either way, the Headmaster of the academy saw that I had a lot of potential so he kept me in the secret pool. When one of us turned eighteen we were tested one final time. Out of all 254 students I am the only one that passed."

"What kind of test," Steve interrupts for the first time. Surprising.

"Not important," I wave off his question before continuing, "Anyway, after I passed they told me the true purpose of the academy. They were looking for the perfect candidate to test their super serum on." I pause at the startled and bewildered look on Steve's face.

"They had recreated it from your blood samples, or at least they thought they had," I explain. "They asked me if I'd be willing to try it and I accepted. It nearly killed me. It was excruciating," I stop again, remembering the pain. "I survived, but was in a coma for a week. I woke up to a very enraged Evan," I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I think about the tirade he went into. He was far too emotional for a soldier, just like me. "The scientists had isolated the main problem with the serum and it turned out to be their own tampering. They had wanted to improve it even further by not just enhancing my physique and healing abilities, but also my brain. On top of nearly killing me, the serum also has side effects and they will plague me forever.

"But hey," I add with a kind cheer that only come from accepting your lot in life, "It mostly worked! I'm "enhanced", especially my brain. Now, rather than just one train of thought, I have several! It's like being trapped in a crowded and busy subway or train station and never knowing which train I'm supposed to be on.

"I've gotten better at navigating it, thank goodness. This, however, caused the worse side-effect: the headaches," I flinch at the mere thought, "Sometimes all the trains just crash into one giant heap and it hurts like all the seven circles of Hell combined. My improved healing factor makes passing out from pain impossible so the only way to get through the headaches is to take a tranquilizer so strong that it could knock out like ten elephants.

"I'm getting off track," I catch myself before I start to ramble on about elephants. "To sum the rest up, I recovered and worked peace and relief missions until a mission went bad. My family almost got targeted so we faked my death to break all ties I had to them in order to keep them safe." I pause briefly to close my eyes before the tears can fall then continue, "Then it was just more missions. Until another one went wrong. My team got caught in some bad crossfire. I couldn't get them out in time. Three died and the rest were taken prisoner including Evan. They were later killed in an escape attempt. Luna died with Evan and I didn't know what to do anymore. I took the name Evangeline in honor of Evan and started a new life. Then, a year ago, I ran into S.H.I.E.L.D. and they offered me a job.

"So there you go. I'm who they call the Super Soldier Reject. I thought it was clever," I finish with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Eve," Steve responds quietly. My hazel eyes open to met his blue ones and I nod. I clear my throat again before responding.

"So now we both know a decent chunk about each other. We have crossed the boundary out of strangerville into acquaintancetown. Anywho, whatcha want to do today," I ask to change the subject.

"How about you help me play some more catch up," he humors me.

"I'm down. Now, where do we start?"

 **Days 2 Through 6**

We spend the week watching movies, listening to music, and talking. As the week wears on Steve warms up to me some more. Soon enough, we fall into a kind of friendship. It's mainly just sarcasm and witty commentary, but that's my favorite kind of friendship. When we simply cannot sit around any longer we go to the gym and work out. Steve is fond of the punching bags. A bit too fond seeing as he is constantly breaking them. Good thing I'm in good with the owner since I pay way more than necessary because I also break things on occasion.

Steve is remains distant about the sadness that lingers around his eyes. I know he isn't sleeping well, either. Dog is still staying with him at night so I know he's having nightmares. I've heard him get up in the middle of the night, too. I don't bring it up because I don't want to bug him, but I'm worried about him. I wish there was more I could do.

 **Night 6:**

I'm jostled awake by a hand on my shoulder. I sit up so fast that my head spins.

"Woah, easy there, Eve," Steve chuckles as I struggle to right my vision.

"Dammit, Steve," I exclaim as I slap his chest in mock anger.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckles.

"You didn't scare me," I protest vehemently. "Now, did you want something?"

"I can't sleep so I thought I'd go work out until I get tired. I thought I'd tell you where I'm going in case you notice me missing."

"Ugh, fine, but I'm coming with," I groan as I push back the covers and get out of bed.

"You don't have-"

"Yes I do. Fury assigned me to watch over you, and with him that means I'm to be glued to you until I get a new mission," I tell him as I start rummaging through my drawers for sweats. Steve sighs, but doesn't protest before leaving my room. I emerge in sweats with my hair pulled back and immediately make myself a thermos of tea before we leave.

Once at the gym, I find the spare key and let us in. Steve heads straight for the punching bags and I follow reluctantly. Rather than workout, though, I use the extra ones as a bed. I'm a tired person and am asleep in seconds.

And because I'm asleep, I don't hear the door open and Fury walk in.


	6. What's a Tesseract?

Chapter 5: What's a Tesseract and Why Am I Not Asleep?

 **Disclaimer: I own a cat named Sir Fluffermunchkin the Third, but I tragically don't own Marvel.**

 **Secondary Warning:** Welp, here we go again. I literally just posted Chapter 4 and I'm already writing Chapter 5. I'm only mildly addicted so no worries. Thank you so so much again to everyone that has followed or favorited this story or mine. If it weren't for you guys I'd have quit like ten times by now. Thanks a million to my wonderful beta reader as I would be lost and using horribly bad grammar without you. Also we are finally at the beginning of the Avengers! Anywho, on to the thing!

* * *

Steve destroys another punching bag by sending it flying across the room. Still, I refuse to become any more than half conscious. Sleep is life.

"Trouble sleeping?" asks Fury from the doorway jarring me slightly farther towards being fully awake. Nope, I think as I bury myself deeper into my sweatshirt. Surely I'm dreaming. Even if I'm not, I don't care. It is too late at night and I am too tired to deal with Fury right now. I refuse.

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill. Besides, Eve sleeps enough for the both of us," Steve replies. Damn your sass, Steve. I bite my tongue to keep from sassing him back in the hopes that if I remain still they'll leave me alone. Then the sounds of Steve's punches stop. Oh no. He walks over and nudges my leg with his foot.

"Wake up, you're sleeping on the job again." So apparently he doesn't want to face Fury alone. I can't really blame him. For his sake, I force my eyes open.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just resting my eyes, you jerk," I mumble as I sit up.

"You should be out, celebrating, seeing the world," Fury suggests. Huh, that's actually a good idea. Maybe I could plan a world tour for him.

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost," Steve tells Fury while unwrapping his hands. I feel like I'm missing something. Maybe if Steve would just _talk_ to me I'd understand. Or maybe I'm lost because I'm still not really awake. I don't know it really could be either of those things.

"We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury supplies as a response. I snort. Some? Fury just ignores me as usual. "Some," he adds, "very recently."

"Are you here with a mission, sir?" Steve inquires. Duh, of course he is. Why can't Fury just give Steve time to grieve and recover? This better be big or I'm going to fight him. I even have a gauntlet I can throw down that I have been dying to use.

"I am," affirms Nick.

"Trying to get me back in the world?" asks Steve.

"Trying to save it," Fury admits as he hands Steve a file.

"Oh, how ominous," I chime in as I get up and move next to where Steve is sitting so I can read over his shoulder.

"Hydra's secret weapon," Steve recalls as he sees the picture of a weird blue glow-y cube. Huh? I'm lost again.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," reveals Fury, "He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asks while handing back the suspiciously vague, small, and uninformative file.

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here," Fury replies. I suck in a breath.

"No way! Loki Loki? Like capital T, The Loki?" I babble before thinking. Oops, wrong train.

"Yes," Fury informs me before turning back to Steve. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in." He pauses for a millisecond before continuing, "The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me," Steve theorizes as he gets up and starts gathering his stuff. Wait, we're leaving? Okay…

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," bets Fury. Why is Steve grabbing a punching bag along with his stuff? "There is a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment," Fury tells us as Steve heaves the punching bag over his shoulder and starts heading for the door. I just follow like the lost and confused puppy that I am.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Fury asks Steve.

"You should have left it in the ocean," Steve tells him with a edge of bitterness in his voice as he walks out the door. Dramatic much, Steve?

"Wait," I pause at the door, "am I even invited?"

* * *

Steve is in car by the time I get there. I swear I only stopped for half a minute. Stupid tall people with their long legs. I slide into the driver's seat and start the car before speaking.

"So," I begin hesitantly while heading back to our (Wait, when did it become 'our'?) apartment, "why are you so salty about this?"

"Salty?" Steve repeats while giving me an befuddled look.

"Yeah, salty. It's slang for bitter or upset," I inform him. I glance over to see he has his eyebrows raised.

"Really? Salty?" he echoes again with an bemused look.

"Yes," I sigh. "Now are you going to answer the question or no?"

"I don't know if I can get past _salty_ long enough to answer it," he jests.

"Steve. I'm serious. I get if you don't want to talk about it or even if you just don't want talk to _me_ about it, but I can tell you're bottling a lot of stuff up. You act fine most of the time, but I've seen you facade slip. I know you're hurting. That's really not good for you," I fret.

"Don't worry about me, Eve," Steve advises me.

"I can't help it! I'm a worrier and I have been since I was a kid. I worry about literally everything when it comes to the people I care about and you're my friend, so you're just gonna have to learn to deal with it," I tell him forcefully as I pull into the parking garage.

I get out before he can reply and head across the street. I get that we only met a week ago and I know I shouldn't expect him to just spill his guts to someone who is still at best a sorta friend to him, but I already consider him one of my closest friends. It's just hard to watch someone so genuinely amazing hurting and know you can't help. Steve followed behind me silently I realize as I stop outside my door.

"I'm sorry," I apologize quietly with my hand on the door handle.

"It's alright, Eve," he replies with a smile in his voice causing me to look up at him. He really is smiling. "It's nice to know I have someone looking out for me," he tells me. I smile back even though he may just be humoring me yet again, but I hope it's the truth nonetheless.

Inside we find two debriefing packets. First of all, how'd someone get inside past Dog? Secondly, so I am invited. Nice to know. I grab one and collapse on the couch to read it before heading to bed. Steve drops his stuff in his room, including the punching bag, then follows my lead and sits in my recliner. We sit reading quietly for a while before my eyes start getting tired again. Remember how I mentioned how boring debriefings are? Well, debriefing packets are even worse. I struggle along for a while longer before I give in to the burning of my eyes and shut them. _Just for a second_ , I think.

 _That was longer than a second,_ is my first thought as I open my eyes to the sun shining through my window directly onto my face. I take a second to get reorientated. Well, I'm still on the couch, but now I have a blanket which is nice. I look over to see Steve asleep in the recliner with his packet still in his lap.

We're good at life.

I get up and check the time. We have less than half an hour before we need to be places doing things. Damn.

I wake Steve up and in under fifteen minutes we are ready and out the door. Yeup, definitely good at life.


	7. So I Get to Meet the Hulk

Chapter 6: So I Get to Meet the Hulk

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. To reconcile with that depressing fact I write fanfiction and drink obscene amounts of tea.**

 **Secondary Warning:** SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER! It doesn't feel like it at all, but I'll get used to it soon enough. Now I have the freedom to devote my entire life to this! Warning, though, I'm going on a family vacation for 10 days soon and will be without internet so...yeah. This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I hope it's enjoyable. Anyway, all feedback is welcome! On to the awesome that is the Avengers.

* * *

Being late really makes traffic laws seem superfluous. Steve made a show of holding on for dear life, but we made it alive, so I have no regrets. Soon enough, Steve and I are on a jet-plane-thingy with Phil. Steve brought his fancy-shmancy debriefing tablet with him and is currently reading up on Bruce Banner.

I'm just sitting across from him trying to figure out how Phil isn't having a full blown fanboy attack over Steve. Phil may be one cool cucumber 99.99% of the time, but I had been hoping that the 0.01% of crazy would happen upon meeting Captain America. I am so disappointed right now, you have no idea. I feel like I've been cheated out of a life changing experience. Like Buddha achieving Enlightenment or watching your favorite band live with front row seats kind of life changing.

"We're about forty minutes out from the base, sir," the pilot informs Phil. Phil then stands and walks over to Steve. Finally! I happily settle in for the show, though I wish I had brought some popcorn.

"So... this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asks us as Phil approaches him.

"Yeperdoodle," I respond.

"A lot of people were," Phil elaborates with a glance of at me to which I reply with a cheesy grin and exuberant thumbs up as encouragement so he continues, "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asks rhetorically as on screen the Hulk roars and smashes some thing or another.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing, though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking," remarks Phil. We both note Steve's confused expression, but I talk first.

"Stephen Hawking is like the world's current Einstein. The dude has a supes crazy amount of smarticle particles," I supply before Phil can say something actually rational. Steve gives me a look, but nods to show he at least sorta understands. Steve teased me the other day by claiming that I practically speak a different language considering how much I "butcher" the English language. For the rest of the day I used as much English and Australian slang as possible just to mess with him. Ah fun times, man.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially," Phil practically gushes in his reserved kind of way. Steve offers him a kind smile in response before Phil continues, "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Good job, Phil! You have successfully given me second hand embarrassment when you are supposed to be making me laugh. Steve looks down to hide his expression and stands to move to the side of the cockpit. Phil follows him and attempts to cover his blunder with, "I mean, I was… I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Okay now I'm laughing internally. Much better. I embarrass myself enough that I really don't need other people's embarrassment on top of that. "You know, it's really just a huge honor to have you on board this…"

"Nice save, Phil," I chime in. Steve gives me a slightly disapproving look, but I just look back at him with my most innocent expression. I'm an angel. It's even in my name.

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job," is Steve's ever modest reply.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely," Phil reassures him. "We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform?" Steve questions. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old-fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light, people just might need a little old-fashioned," Phil informs Steve.

"Well, that's depressing. Say Phil, what exactly is about to come to light?" I ask from behind them.

"I don't have the authorization to tell you that, Eve," Phil tells me apologetically.

"Fine," I sigh. "So, Phil, don't you have something to ask the Captain?"

Phil gives me a slightly pleading look so we start having a conversation based entirely on extremely subtle facial expressions. Meanwhile, Steve just waits patiently to figure out what I'm talking about with a confused expression frozen on his face. Ha, frozen. I'm funny. Eventually I give in and cover for Phil. We spend the remainder of the trip telling war stories. Well, all the ones that we can actually tell. Some are either classified or still too painful to talk about. Either way, Phil is happy and Steve looks a bit more comfortable so mission accomplished.

* * *

Soon enough we are landing on the carrier. Steve and Phil exit ahead of me and Natasha walks up as Phil gives a quick order to the crewmen nearby.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers," Phil introduces them.

"Ma'am," Steve greets her.

"Hi," she manages before turning to Phil, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there," Phil replies while quickly walking away.

"Hiya, Romanoff!" I exclaim as soon as I get the chance as we slowly start walking.

"Hey, Eve," She responds with a small smile. Seeing Steve looking between the two of us she decides to address him, "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" asks Steve with a grin.

"They're vintage. He's very proud," Nat replies.

"They are really nice," I add slightly defensively. Phil is my favorite so only I can tease him. Suddenly, I spot Dr. Banner a few feet away, but before I can greet him Steve beats me to it.

"Dr. Banner," he calls out to get his attention. Nat hangs back, but I follow Steve as he walks up to Banner.

"Um, yeah, hi," Dr. Banner greets as he walks over to shake Steve's hand. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube," Steve responds.

"Is that the only word on me?" asks Banner sardonically.

"Only word I care about," Steve informs him briskly.

"Must be strange for you, all this," Banner says while motioning to the general area to change the subject.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar," Steven jokes. I chuckle without thinking causing both men to turn towards me. Oops. Okay, Eve, you've been noticed so it's time to introduce yourself.

"Hi, Dr. Banner. I'm Eve Greene, Captain Rogers' shadow," I quickly inform him.

"Hi," he says pleasantly, "It's nice to- wait, Eve Greene? As in Evangeline Greene?"

"Um… yes?" I respond hesitantly. How does he know me? Banner starts to say something else, but he's interrupted by Natasha.

"Gentlemen and lady, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe," she informs us while also being purposely vague.

"Is this a submarine?" asks Steve incredulously.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" questions an even more incredulous Banner as he and Steve walk to the edge of the ship.

"No, no, this is much worse," he comments as the turbines power up and the ship lifts out of the water. I roll my eyes and turn to Nat. She motions for us to follow and leads us inside.

* * *

She takes us to the command center of the helicarrier which is, admittedly, pretty cool. Steve walks in and puts his hands in his pockets as he takes in his surroundings. I hear snitbids of conversations as I follow him. I suddenly hear Fury say, "Let's vanish." No way. Vanish? Oh my goodness, this thing actually vanishes.

We gather near a table in the back of the area, but none of us are sitting down as Fury turns to us from his main control podium.

"Gentlemen," he greets causing me to glare, but he doesn't amend it. Steve walks up to him, gets out a wad of cash, and hands Fury a ten dollar bill as he goes over to inspect the podium. I roll my eyes, but chose not to mention that Steve never actually accepted Fury's bet. I notice Agent Hill give Steve a once over and have to turn away to keep from giggling. Instead I watch as Fury approaches Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury addresses him while shaking hands.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Banner answers. "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind," Fury promises. For roughly the billionth time I have to repress a snort. As if, Fury.

"Where are you with that?" inquires Banner.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops… If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.," Phil responds for Fury as Steve rejoins us.

"That's still not going to find them in time," Natasha adds from where she's crouched next to a computer with Clint Barton's file on the screen.

"Wait, what's up with that?" I ask while pointing to the screen. Nat gives me a confused look as Banner continues.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asks as he takes off his jacket.

"Romanoff, where is Barton?" I demand. She just looks at me and says nothing.

"How many are there?" Fury replies arrogantly to Banner.

"Natasha, please," I plead quietly.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," Banner tells Phil. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Fury calls. "Could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury looks over to find Natasha and I in an epic stare off. He stops. Everyone else stops too. Everyone is watching, but I really don't care.

"Nat, please, where is Clint?" I beg. "What happened? He wasn't mentioned in my packet. How's he involved? Please, Nat, please?" I choke out. I can feel myself start shaking so I clench my fists and jaw. "Tell me what happened, now!" I ground out the demand with more force than necessary in order to hide the fear I can feel bubbling up in me. As I said, I don't have many friends, but Clint is basically family. I think I've also mentioned that I'm a worrier. Someone should probably tell me what happened before I explode because I can feel the panic building in me. All the dark places in my mind are pulling me in, thinking up _every._ **single.** worse case scenario, and playing them out in vivid detail.

A sudden hand clamps down on my shoulder and my training kicks in. I'm literally half a second away from flipping the person who's touching me over my shoulder when I hear Steve start whispering to me.

"Eve? Eve, it's okay. Calm down. It'll be alright, I promise," he comforts me. I almost start laughing. Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting him? Rather than laughing like a deranged person, I force myself to calm down and breathe. I nod and pat the hand he still has on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I assure him. I'm lying, of course. We both know that, but he lets me get away with it anyway. I turn and glare at Fury as Steve's hand falls from my shoulder. He actually has the decency to look a tad regretful. Now I'm really scared.


	8. Thoughts and Emotions Both Stupid

Chapter 7: Thoughts and Emotions… Both Stupid

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel there would be a Black Widow movie. Since there isn't, I think it's safe to say that I don't own Marvel.**

 **Secondary Warning:** Okay so y'all are awesome. I have actually achieved double digit followers and favorites which is just astounding. Thank you all so much. So as seen in the last chapter, Eve kind of had a freak out. (She can't be chill all the time.) But she gets to meet Loki soon so that'll be… fun. This chapter was hard. Like really hard because of a combination of writer's block and not being quite sure what to keep in and what to save for later. So anyway, all feedback welcome as always! (Y'all are making me nervous with the lack of commentary, tbh.) On to the chapter!

* * *

Natasha gives me a ever so slightly regretful look before she leaves to do as Fury asked.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys," she tells Banner in an attempt to lighten the mood as she leads him away. Bruce sends me a sympathetic look as he follows her out. Steve is also giving me a similar look. Ugh! Everyone, please, just stop with the looks! I am fine! I'm telling ya', you freak out for two seconds over someone you care about and everyone gets stupid looks on their stupid faces. It's stupid.

"Is someone going to explain or are we just gonna stand here exchanging looks?" I ask to no one in particular. That wasn't suppose to come out so harsh, I swear. More deep breaths. "Phil? Hill? Fury?" I make eye contact with each of them as I say their name. Nothing. Just more looks. Strange looks. What the hell?! I'm getting dangerously close to screaming again.

"Someone answer her," Steve contributes with a commanding tone that I wasn't even aware he had. It's as if everyone snaps out of it at once. I repeat, what the hell? Why listen to Steve and not me? This is bull! Phil tries to talk to me, but I wave him off. I no longer want to deal with people. Instead, I commandeer a computer and bring up Hawkeye's file and get the info there. Okay so apparently Loki pulled some mind control shit on him and now he's playacting at being a bad guy. Nice. How hard would it have been to tell me that from the get-go? Now I'm the salty one.

Okay, now what? Is there something I need to be doing? Like, if I had a choice I'd be off this ship and tracking Barton down, but I'm currently assigned to watch Steve. Not that that would usually stop me. Mission or no mission, my people come first. Plus, Steve is way more than capable of taking care of himself. The problem is I have no idea where to start looking for Clint. Even if I did, he's currently being controlled with some special staff thing by the Norse god of lies and mischief and would likely attack me. Man has my life gotten weird. First the serum, then Steve, and now Norse gods.

Wait, technically Thor showed up last year. I really wish I'd met him like Phil did. Phil gets to have all the fun! Like, all the times he gets to hang out with Stark. I met him briefly like twice. We both enjoy messing with Fury, I felt an immediate kinship. Okay, Eve, wrong train.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. What to do? I really can't just leave Steve. So far they only have Banner, Romanoff, and us called in and we, or rather he, would likely be the first ones deployed when Loki is found. I don't want him facing Loki alone. Based on the report I just read, Loki is hella unstable and can control people. I am not risking Loki getting the jump on Steve. Not happening. This is assuming I'd even be of any help. And you know what happens when you assume.

Le sigh. Again. Moral choices suck. Protect Steve or rescue Clint? Is there any way I can do both? I suppose if I stick by Steve and stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. then Clint will be found eventually. Then again, it may be too late by then.

Okay, that's not a pleasant train to board. (Or road to travel. Whatever metaphor you prefer.) Gah! That's it, I'm coin tossing it!

I pull out my wallet from my inside jacket pocket and grab my lucky dollar coin. My dad is really into coins and bought all us kids special ones when we were born and he got me a Sacagawea coin and dollar bill. He gave me the coin for good luck when I left to join Rogers Academy. Damn trains.

So anyway, heads for sticking with Steve like a good pal and tails for tracking Clint down also like a good pal. I flip it. It spins. It falls. I drop it. It lands as a heads on the floor. Steve it is, I guess. I really hope the whole dropping thing isn't an omen.

I look over at Steve, who is currently standing on the raised walkway with Phil, and try to decide if I'm making the right luck induced call. He looks as stiff as usual and still pretty salty for some unknown reason. Meanwhile, Phil looks like this is the time of his life. What a nerd. I stand and walk over to join them. They're talking and I don't want to interrupt, but I also want Steve to know I'm alright now. So I stop beside him and smile when he glances over in an attempt to convey the message. He nods and flashes me a quick grin before focusing back on Phil.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Phil continues.

"No, no. It's fine," Steve assures him. What's going on? Why am I always so lost?

"It's a vintage set, " Phil adds after a short pause. Oh so this is about his Captain America trading cards. Ha! "It took me a couple years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but…"

"We got a hit," an agent interrupts, "A 67% match. Wait. Crossmatch. 79%." Phil heads over to check it out.

"Location?" requests Phil.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding," informs the agent.

"Well that sounds sketchy as hell," I comment offhandedly.

"Captain," Fury breaks in, "you're up."

"Do I get to go too?! Do I, do I, do I?!" I exclaim. Another absolutely done look earned from Fury. LEVEL UP! I am now a level 43 pain in his ass! "I don't know why I'm asking. I'm going no matter what you say. Suit or no suit," I confess with a grin.

"Oh, you have a suit," Phil states.

"Phil, I swear on all things sugary and delicious, I will smack you upside the head if you are messing with me," I warn him.

"I'm not kidding, Ms. Greene, I swear," Phil promises.

"Eve, I don't know if you should come," Steve ponders aloud.

"Uh, yeah I should. I did a coin toss and everything. I'm coming," I declare. "Now then, to the armory!"

* * *

This is one hell of an armory. I let out a low whistle at the sight of all the stuff.

"Nice," I remark as I saunter over to inspect Cap's gear which is classic red, white, and blue with a cowl and lots of straps. "I like the colors. I bet they bring out your eyes. That's probably the "design impute" Phil had."

"Eve," Steve sighs, "Behave."

"I'm not a child, Steve. As a free-willed adult, however, I can act anyway I want," I tell him. I even stick my tongue out at him to illustrate my point. I leave him to gather his things and skip over to find my stuff. I find what are essentially a recreation of my old gear. Gray, free-movement combat pants, close-fitting, black, long-sleeved shirt, and combat boots. Oh, they even got my dart gun halters and my fingerless black gloves. Sweet. Very plain, but I was always more into functional rather than flashy.

I check to make sure the guns are nonlethal before gathering it all up in my arms and heading to the changing room. It all fits like a glove. I emerge to find Steve already ready. No way. How is he faster than me?

"Ready?" he asks while leading me to where the flying things are. (I'm very unknowlegable, sorry.)

"Most definitely. I cannot wait to punch Loki in the face," I tell him.

"Because of Barton?" inquires Steve.

"Because of Barton," I confirm.

"Who is he?"

"To me, you mean? He was my recruiter. He's also my friend. My first one after the fall of Rogers Academy. He kinda took me in," I recount. Steve gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why haven't you taken off to look for him yet?" Steve asks forthright.

"'Cause, you're also my friend and I need to watch your back with Loki so you don't get mind-jacked, too," I straight-out tell him as we get in the jet. Steve's face tells me he doesn't know what to say so I just pat his arm, smile, and head to the cockpit. We have a God to beat up, afterall.


	9. What's Up, Loki?

Chapter 8: What's Up, Loki?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. I'm too broke for that.**

 **Secondary Warning:** So I got a review! The level of happy that made me is very likely a sign of insanity or at least instability, but I don't care overly much. Anyway, it got me thinking so I'm going to comment on it real quick. So stormrunner 74 mentioned how Eve tends to act like a kid. I'm sure to some people that's a bit annoying, but there is reason behind it. She's been through a lot and for her to remain so, well, happy and excited about life, and it's what makes her a good friend for Steve (Since he's been unfrozen he has been rather cynical and depressed). So yeah, thanks so so much for the review. Please, feel free to tell me what you think. Also sorry but this may be my last chapter before I leave on a ten-day, internet free vacation. To the Norse god ass kicking!

* * *

Jet rides are boring. Especially ones that take place at night. You can't see anything. Additionally, it's cloudy which means no stars either. I end up just pacing. I'm too jittery to sit. Not that the pacing is helping much. There isn't enough movement involved to keep my mind occupied. Running would be more effective. The pacing is probably also annoying Steve and Natasha. Bleh. I'm bored. Enough of this.

"Steve, amuse me," I command.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I'm bored and am currently contemplating jumping out of the jet just for funsies," I confess.

"Aren't you the one I heard say, 'You can only be bored if you're a boring person'?" Steve replies with heavy levels of sass.

"So the folksy wisdom of my family comes back to bite me in the ass yet again. Can't say I'm surprised," I muse. "You're such a butt."

"Really? A butt?" Steve asks exasperatedly.

"Yes, really," I affirm.

"We're almost there," Natasha tells us from the cockpit.

"Huzzah!" I exclaim as I fall back into a seat. 'Tis fight time!

* * *

We get dropped off like a block away. Would it really have been so hard to just take us there? I know the jet thing can hover low enough for us to safely jump out so landing a block away to let us out is just a time waster, honestly. Steve hits the ground running, though, so I take off after him. We only pause when we find Loki, who is identifiable in his intense gold, black, and green armour with a wicked horned helm and weird blue glowy staff, lording over a mass of kneeling, terrified people. What an asshat!

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," Loki sermonizes with a stronger-than-faint tinge of madness to him. What are the odds that a Norse god speaks English while in Germany? I'm about to ask Loki that very question when an old man in the crowd stands up. Oh shit.

"Not to men like you," he declares defiantly with a thick accent. This man is my hero.

"There are no men like me," Loki brags with an unsettling smile.

"There are always men like you," retaliates the old man. He is definitely my awesomely poetic and brave hero.

"Look to your elder, people," Loki decrees as he points his staff at the man, "Let him be an example." Oh hell no. Steve is moving before the blast is even fired. He lands in front of my hero in a crouch and uses his shield to block the energy blast of blueness and certain death. It rebounds and hits Loki square in the chest and sends him face planting to the ground. Ha! Suck it! I make my way over as Steve stands and faces Loki before delivering his own monologue.

"You know," he starts as he walks towards Loki, "the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki scoffs whilst using his staff to stand back up, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one that's out of time," Steve replies.

"Loki," chimes in Natasha over the jet PA, "drop the weapon and stand down." Pfft! As if!

Loki takes less than a second to consider it before firing at the jet.

Called it.

Steve throw his shield as the jet dodges the blast. The crowd screams and scatters as Steve's shield bounces off Loki and back to Steve. I make sure the old man gets some distance as Steve runs at Loki and lands a solid, but ineffective punch on the god's jaw. I guess Loki isn't as easy to take as those punching bags. Loki strikes back with the pointy end of his staff, but Steve blocks. Loki hits again and this time it's hard enough to send Steve rolling backwards. He comes up on a knee and throws his shield at Loki again. Loki is prepared this time, however, and smacks it away. When am I allowed to get involved?

Steve attempts a punch, Loki leans to avoid it. Loki tries to cut Steve in half, Steve limbos underneath it. Damn, his hand touched the ground. He's out.

Loki slashes down, but only hits the ground as Steve moves to lands a punch to Loki's abdomen. The hit would have caused a normal person to double over. Loki, however, remains standing and isn't affected by the hit at all. Wait, what? I did not take this god thing seriously enough. Loki swings his scepter around and hits Steve in the back, sending him sprawling a few feet away. Loki puts the base of the staff to Steve's head. Oh hell no.

"Kneel," he commands.

"He's never been one for listening, especially to guys in incredibly silly helmets," I inform him from behind. Loki spins to face me only for my boots to meet him gut as I throw all my might into a running, double footed kick. He flies backward and hits the concrete. "Not that his is much better, mind you," I add as Steve gets to his feet beside me.

"What's wrong with my helmet?" Steve asks incredulously.

"Dude, it has wings on it. What are you? Hermes?" I respond. Steve gives me a mock offended look as Loki stands back up. Oh boy, that is one menacing look. "Steve, if I die, don't tell Phil I made fun of your outfit."

"Or, you could stay back and let me handle this," Steve offers as the fighting recommences.

"Wait, so are you going to tell Phil or not?" I shout as I dodge an energy blast aimed for my head.

"Depends on my mood," he responds as he tries to draw Loki's attention with a kick to his head.

"If I say I'm sorry can we pretend I never said anything?" I offer while ducking under Loki's arm and landing a punch to his face before backing out of his reach.

"Would you mean it?" he asks right before taking a staff to the gut.

"Probably not," I tell him as I jump at Loki to give him time to recover from the hit.

"Then, no, I don't think an apology will cut it," he declines. I sigh and end up not moving in time to avoid the swing of Loki's scepter. Ow! Dammit! I'm getting up when the music starts. Rock music? Over the PA? Really? I look up and see a streak fly across the sky towards us. Stark? I should have guessed.  
Two jets of energy hit Loki square in the chest and send him flying. Tony lands and breaks the ground with the weight and force of his suit. I hope he plans to pay for that. Loki hits the steps and Tony aims like a million weapons at him. Excessive much? Compensating, maybe? The world may never know.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Stark taunts.

"Nice nickname! Wish I'd thought of that," I chime in as I walk over to join Steve and Stark. Loki loses the armour in some magical golden light trick and hold up his hands in surrender.

"Good move," responds Stark as he puts his weaponry away.

"Mr. Stark," Steve greets Tony.

"Captain," Tony nods.

"Eve," I acknowledge to myself to feel included. Both Steve and Tony turn to me. "Oh, right. How rude of me! Hello, Loki!" I greet him with a wave. "It's not nice to meet you and I'm not sorry that I hit you, but manners are important," I finish with a fake pointed look at Steve and Stark.

The jet lands behind us and I turn to go over to board while they take care of Loki. I plop down in one of the seats nearest the cockpit and get comfy for the ride back.

Steve and Tony waste no time in gathering up Loki and his scepter and getting on board. We're out of there in five minutes flat.


	10. Finally, A Decent Jet Ride

Chapter 9: Finally, A Decent Jet Ride

 **Disclaimer: Apparently Stan Lee doesn't accept souls as payment for buying Marvel so there goes idea #342 down the drain. No Marvel for me...yet.**

 **Secondary Warning:** I was gone, but I have returned! You guys are fabulous, just fyi. Your reviews had me smiling like an idiot. Think I should continue with the responses to said reviews here? For now I shall.

nightmarehunter676~ Thanks a million for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I honestly don't give my Junior High/ Middle School self enough credit. She may be cringy as hell, but she did think of that username.

stormrunner74~ Another review from you! And you legit read my mind! My beta reader and I actually discussed her doing something crazy similar like a month ago when I was still only thinking about actually writing this. Hope you enjoy it when it happens!

Agentofshied27~ Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your review was much appreciated! Also, your wish is my command. Backstory and bonding coming right up! Or very soon at least.

girostritron~ I'm so happy you're amused thus far! I'm always so worried that it isn't entertaining.

pizzafan123~ Never apologize for a ramble! With me, anyway. I do so love them. I also love friendship stories and this one was in my head for a long time. With the lack of other stories I decided to write it and share it incase there were others who wanted the same thing. Additionally, you are very right. Tony and Eve get along very well which will make Civil War interesting… if I ever get there.

Well that was kinda long, but oh well. Also, on another note, I reread and realized that because I'm sticking strictly to Eve's perspective a lot of information isn't available. I'm not going to change that for two reasons. One, everyone reading this has more than very likely seen the movies so y'all know happens. Two, it's only logical to only present the information that Eve has access to in order to make this seem plausible and real. Not sure why I felt compelled to explain that, but oh well. On to the chapter!

* * *

Oh boy, another jet ride. Fun. I'm chilling across from where Loki is strapped in and I'm bored as hell. Steve and Tony are standing just outside the cockpit again so they can see and hear everything. Meanwhile, Romanoff is either piloting or copiloting this flying thing. The worst part is, no one is saying anything. Nothing. Like at all. Which is weird because Tony is in the room. The only thing keeping me even mildly entertained is studying Loki. Occasionally his bright blue eyes met mine, but he just glares at me before turning away. I thought his eyes were green according to mythology? Then again Norse mythology also says that he gave birth to Sleipnir, Odin's eight-legged horse. How angry do you think he'd be if I asked him about that? I imagine a lot. I should ask him.

I'm about to when I hear the radio kick on and Fury's voice come from the speaker. "Is he saying anything?" he asks Natasha.

"Not a word," she responds.

"No one is!" I exclaim.

"Just get him here. We're low on time," orders Fury before cutting off the connection.

"I don't like it," I hear Steve tell Tony. Oh a whisper, secret conversation. I want in. I stand and join them as Tony responds.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" he asks Steve.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop," Steve defends with a glance over his shoulder at Loki. Nice old people lingo, Steve.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" inquires Tony.

"Nah, he prefers destroying punching bags," I inform him right as Steve asks, "What?"

"It's like calisthenics," Tony tells Steve, "You might have missed a couple things doing time as a Capsicle."

I chuckle. I can't help it. Steve sends me a glare, but I don't regret it.

"Sorry, Steve," I apologize. "It was a good one." That earns me a grin from Tony and an eye roll from Steve.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Steve says as he turns back to Tony.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Tony informs Steve.

"True," I agree as a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky.

I hear Natasha ask, "Where's this coming from?" over the rumble of thunder.

Loki leans forward and looks up towards the glass ceiling of the jet thereby drawing our attention.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve mocks Loki. Steve can mock? What is this world coming to?

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," replies Loki cryptically.

"Thunder?" I blurt out. "You aren't fond of thunder?" Loki just gives me a blank look like the answer should be obvious. Duh, Eve, thunder comes after lightning so clearly that's what he "isn't overly fond of". Wait a second, isn't Thor the God of Thunder? "Ohhhhhh, you mean Thor," I finally figure out. Loki uses DEATH GLARE on Eve! Well I'm doomed anyway so I might as well continue. "Why aren't you fond of Thor? Isn't he your brother?" ACTIVATE THE SUPER MEGA DEATH GLARE!

Lucky me before he can incinerate me with his eyes something crashes onto the top of the jet. Tony grabs his mask/helmet thing and opens the rear hatch to investigate. I'm calling it now, that is a bad idea.

"What are you doing?" Steve demands while also getting on his helmet.

Before Tony can answer, some dude hero lands on the end of the ramp. Ooo, he's cute! Blond and light eyed like Steve, but more rugged rather than clean cut. Add in the strange armor, red cape, and, most importantly, the hammer in his hand and I'm willing to bet that this is the very god I was asking Loki about. Suffice to say, I now want a cape. A purple one though. Does anyone have claim on purple? Wrong train.

Thor starts up the ramp and Tony makes to energy blast him, but instead gets a hammer to his chest. Tony goes flying backwards and into Steve. They almost hit me so I sidestep. Thor sends me a look that clearly says that I should back off if I know what's good for me. I raise my hands and take a step back. I refuse to fight him. S.H.I.E.L.D. can bite me, this bro basically came back to life last year in New Mexico when he let the Destroyer take him down instead of an entire town. Plus, after reviving he took the thing down like a champ. I ain't messing with him.

Thor gives me the slightest of nods before turning to his brother. He yanks him out of the chair and grabs him by the throat. Sibling rivalry, maybe? I don't know, it really isn't my business anyway. Then they take off, flying off the ramp and into the storm.

"And now there's that guy," Tony groans as he pulls himself back up.

"Another Asgardian?" shouts Natasha from her seat up front.

"Yeah," I shout back.

"That guy's a friendly?" asks Steve as he rights himself.

"Doesn't matter," Stark replies. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"He won't do either of those things," I roll my eyes. Thor looked pissed, not pissed enough to kill his brother, but enough to not free him. I'm ignored, though, as Tony makes his way to the ramp.

"Stark," Steve calls after him, "we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan," Tony replies. "Attack."

"Clever," I mumble under my breath as he takes off after the Norse duo. Steve runs for a parachute to follow them. Good grief, Steve. He needs to learn when being lazy can be beneficial to one's health. I'd tell him so, but I know I won't get anywhere so I just follow his lead and strap on a parachute as well.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Romanoff advises while trying to navigate the storm.

"I don't see how I can," he responds while buckling the straps. Ever the noble one.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods," Natasha warns him.

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," retaliates while grabbing his shield.

"Hey, you never know, man," I tell him as I follow him down and off the ramp.

And down we go.

 _Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Wait, how do you land again?

Nevermind, I got this. As we get closer to the ground we can make out Stark flying around sporadically until he a bit closer and we can see he's brawling with Thor. Greaaaat.

Steve hastens his descend and heads for them, while I look around for Loki. I finally spot him sitting up on a cliff watching the fight. I pull my chute and land next to him.

"Why didn't you run?" I immediately ask him while ditching my parachute.

"Why would I when you'd just capture me again. Or Thor would, at least," he responds casually as if not running is the normal thing for captured bad guys to do.

"You really are sketchy," I tell him before turning my attention to the fight.

Tony flies out from under Thor, who was about to crush Tony with his hammer, causing Thor to faceplant. Tony then flies back around and punches Thor as he starts to get back up. They stand ready to hit each other when Steve's shield hits them both in the chest before rebounding back to Steve. That's one way to get their attention Steve.

"Hey," he yells. "That's enough." He jumps down from the downed tree he was using as a podium to properly talk to the guys. But, of course, he has to be dramatic about it. Drama queen. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here," Steve addresses Thor.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" declares Thor.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down," demands Steve.

"Uh, yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer," Tony feels the need to add. This gets him a hammer to the chest sending him soaring back into a tree. See, now that was a bad call, Tony.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" rages Thor. Told ya he's pissed. Que one giant leap into the air and Thor is trying to crush Steve with his hammer. Steve gets down into his kneeling defensive position and used his shield to block the the blow above his head. BOOM! Explosion happens sending Thor flying backwards and causing a bunch of trees to collapse. They sure aren't helping the planet doing that. We need trees for air.

Everyone picks themselves back up unharmed, though. So, there's the good news.

"Are we done here?" asks Steve. No response. I'm taking it as a yes.

"Yo," I call from the cliff, "can someone call Nat for a ride?"


	11. Meeting at the Round Table

Chapter 10: Meeting at the Round Table

 **Disclaimer: No Marvel for me, sadly.**

 **Secondary Warning:** I just returned and yet I am too leave once again. This time, however, my journey shall not affect my updating! Plus I'll have an entire 24 hour train ride to write. I shall get much accomplished! ...Probably… RESPONSES!

stormrunner74~ Why thank you yet again for your review! Also I know that feel way too well. Why can't fictional people be real?

pizzafan123~ So happy to hear from you again! No worries, my trains of thought are also a mess so I know what you mean. I'm so glad you're loving Eve because she has become near and dear to my heart. (On a side note, she may or may not actually be asking Loki some of her many questions at some point…*wink*)

lizziecats~ Bunches of thanks for your review! I just honestly can't thank you enough. I'm overjoyed that you've enjoyed my story and I hope I don't let you down in later chapters.

* * *

One awkward and silent jet ride later and we're back on the helicarrier. Funsies. An armed guard meets us at the dock to dramatically escort Loki to his cell. Is everyone here a drama llama? Tony takes off to get out of his damaged suit while Steve, Natasha, Thor, and I all head for the conference table in the command center of the ship.

Romanoff sits on one side while Steve heads for the opposite and I tag along. I plop into my chair and wait. Thor refuses to sit and instead stand off to the side. When Bruce joins us a minute later he takes up a place standing behind the seat beside me. Is sitting so hard? These people need to get to my level of lazy before they collapse. Sleep is a necessary function and I haven't gotten any in way too long. Being lazy is the third best thing. (Caffeine is the second best, just so ya know.) I want my fluffy pjs and a nighty night drink. What I need is a nice sugary cup of tea...yum.

Well that train nearly got out of control. Good thing Fury started his monologue or else I might be thinking about the origins and history of tea. The table apparently doubles as computer because when I look down I'm greeted to a live feed of the security cam in Loki's fancy circular glass cell. Woo, showtime!

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass," warns Fury as he messes with a control panel and presses a button opening a hatch below the cage, "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" he asks before closing the hatch.

"Ant," he says while motioning to Loki. "Boot," he continues with a motion towards the controls. Loki just chuckles.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki admits. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury indulges. What is stronger than a god that Fury felt the need to have a cage for on a helicarrier?

"Oh, I've heard," Loki gloats. Really, he knows and I don't? Why am I always so lost? "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." I notice Natasha glance at Dr. Banner. No way! Seriously? Bruce just looks down. You have got to be kidding me!

"How desperate are you," Loki continues, "that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury repeats. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh," Loki taunts, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something," Fury retaliates with a small grin while heading for the door.

The screen shows Loki approach the camera. He knows we're watching. How intimidating. I'm shaking in my boots. I roll my eyes as the video feed cuts out. What a dork.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" comments Banner sarcastically. So he does have a sense of humor, fantastic!

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve concludes. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known," Thor informs us. So how does he know about them? "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve questions.

"Sounds like it," I confirm.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Bruce realizes.

"Selvig?" Thor inquires with a bit of concern leaking into his voice.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce tells him.

"He's a friend," Thor he's responding to the kidnapping of his friend better than I did. Kudos, bro.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Natasha supplies, "along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Steve chimes back in. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him," Banner advises.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother," Thor threatens.

"He killed 80 people in two days," Nat tells him.

"He's adopted," Thor adds. I snort. That explains a lot. Oops, I've gained attention again. I clear my throat.

"He should definitely be our main focus. Crazy means unpredictable and dangerous. Or maybe that's just what he wants us to believe. He's the mastermind behind all this. He holds all the cards while we hardly even know what game we're playing," I decide to voice my opinion since I already have everyone's attention. Steve nods his agreement. At least I have one supporter.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Bruce elaborates. "Iridium… What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony informs us as he walks in with Phil. "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive," Tony tells Phil before fully joining us.

"It means," Tony continues while walking around the table towards Thor, "the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He even pats Thor's arm.

"Also," he expands while heading for Fury's control console, "it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants.

"Uh, raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails," Stark jokes gaining the attention of the agents below. "That man is playing _Galaga_. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

"No way, these computers have _Galaga?!_ " I exclaim as I jump out of my seat only to be stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Wrong train, Eve," Steve says. Wow, he references my analogy to how my head works just like I do in my head. Fast learner, this one.

"Right," I nod as I sit back down.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony asks while pointing to the left control panel.

"He turns," Hill replies with her best done voice.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony says before turning back to the matter at hand. "The rest of the raw material, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" asks Hill.

"Last night," Stark reveals. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" I hit Steve shoulder and raise my hand.

"I read them," I state feeling vaguely proud of myself for not being totally lost for once. Steve rolls his eyes.

"You fell asleep," he retaliates.

"While reading them. So what if I didn't 100% finish them? I got the main concept," I defend myself. "Besides, I bet I retained more than you. You still don't understand how my DVD player works."

Steve ignores my jab in favor of asking, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He would have to heat the Cube 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner explains from where he is pacing behind us. Nevermind, I'm lost again.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony rebutts. Just getting more lost here guys.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Banner replies. Okay, I'm thoroughly confuddled. (Confuddle is a word that combines the words confuse and befuddle to make a word worthy of my lack of understanding.)

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony pronounces while approaching Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve remarks. I giggle behind my hand.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," Tony greets Bruce with a handshake. "Your work on anti electron collisions in unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks," Bruce mutters after a brief pause.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube," Fury declares as he joins us. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," Steve suggests. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that," Fury replies, "but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asks. "I do not understand."  
"I do," Steve exclaims with a point of his finger for emphasis. "I understood that reference," he adds as he turns to me.

"Good job, sweetie," I praise him with a pat on the shoulder. Aw my poor sweet summer child. Wait, he wouldn't get that reference. Nor should he ever. I'm hiding that series from him at all costs. Steve shrugs off my hand good naturedly as Tony turns to Bruce.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Stark asks Banner.

"This way, sir," Banner motions and leads him towards the door.

"Wait, guys," I call after them. "Do you mind if I stop by the lab in a bit? I promise not to get in the way or break anything."

"Of course you can, Ms. Green," Bruce answers. Thank goodness! Now I can finally ask Bruce about earlier. It's been in the back of my head all day.

But first I have some very important business to attend to. I get up and dash over to the computer next to the guy who was playing _Galaga_ earlier.

"So, bro, can I play?" I ask him.

"Uh...sure?" he responds hesitantly. So I plop back down into a chair and bring up the game and start playing.

"What other games do you have on here?" I inquire.

"Um…" he starts.

"Eve," Steve addresses me sternly from over my shoulder.

"Yes, Steve?" I reply without looking away from the game.

"Is now really the time for games?" he chastises.

"Tony and Bruce get to go play with science so why can't I play a video game classic?" I pout as I pause the game and turn towards him with a pleading look.

"Eve," he repeats exasperatedly.

"Fine," I sigh and get up again. "You can have your game back, bro," I tell the agent as I follow Steve away. I'm too busy pouting to see the grin on Fury's face.


	12. Friendship and Revelations

Chapter 11: Friendship and Revelations

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Secondary Warning:** Hey, y'all! I should be packing, but like nah. Okay so backstory and bonding ahead so you are warned. (Looking at you Agentofshield27 XD)

DarthWinterSoldier~ Hiya! Thanks a lottle for the review! (It's like a little, but a lot) Would comment more, but I'll let Eve speak for me.

* * *

I don't know where Steve was planning on dragging me, but his plan got interrupted.

"Agent Greene, I need your report," Fury calls as we head for the exit.

"I'm not an agent so I don't have to listen to you, Nick," I respond as I try to continue following Steve only to run into him because he stops.

"Eve," Steve admonishes me again as he turns to face me.

"Steve, please, have mercy. The report can wait. We have important issues right now, remember?" I plead.

"A minute ago, your main concern was a game," he retaliates. "I think you can spare the time for a report."

"Ugh," I groan. "Fine. Go and have fun without me. I'll catch up in a minute." This time I turn around in time to catch the grin on Fury's face. *squinty eyes* What's he smiling about? I approach Fury and Hill as Steve turns back to leave.

"Don't you have video of our fight with Loki? Why do you need a report on that?" I ask as I join them back at the conference table.

"This isn't about Loki, Greene. This is about Captain Rogers," Hill clarifies. I don't think any of us register Steve stopping at the door when he hears his name. Or I don't at least. Those two are mega trained spies, though, so I don't know what their excuse is.

"Captain Rogers?" I repeat incredulously. "You expect me to report on Steve?"

"Your mission is to watch over him. We need a progress report," Hill further discloses.

"Umm… no?"

"No?" repeats Fury.

"Look, I am not reporting in on Steve. Report is just the codename for spying and I refuse to spy on him for you. What's going on with him is none of your damn business. Hell, it isn't even MY business, but you lot stuck him with me. There is no way I would "report" to you on him. That is not only morally wrong, but it's be betrayal of his trust! He's my _friend_! Y'all should have thought about assigning a spy if you wanted intel on him, but instead you put me in charge of making sure he's okay, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to look out for him and try to help him in any way I can because that's what friends do and don't even think about trying to reassign me because we all know how well that went last time. I'm not abandoning him so you guys can put some nosy, paper pushing suit in my place. So how about you guys just keep your no good, dirty noses out of it for f-"

I would rant more and, believe me, I have a hell of a lot more to say, but Fury holds up a hand to stem the flow of anger.

"That's enough, Ms. Greene. Consider that your report," Fury concedes with a grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth. Hill looks dumbstruck and I'm sure I look much the same. _What just happened?!_ _Did Fury just let me off the hook for chewing him out?! Is he dying? Did Loki get to him? Omg Loki totes broke into Fury's mind palace,_ I think as Fury turns and walks away. Hill quickly follows him, probably in the hopes of finding out what exactly just happened, while I turn and head for the door in a trance.

That was weird. Really weird. I have the feeling Fury just pulled one over on me. I don't know why or how, but my gut insists that conversation meant more than it seemed to. Knowing Fury it was probably some form of test or something.

Tests. They are strange things. I somehow seem to pass all the ones I've been given, yet I really never know that I'm taking one. The first real test I took got me into Rogers Academy and all I thought it was was some new standardized state test. I don't even know how they graded it! All I know is it landed me in some strange place away from everyone I had ever known all by myself. Thank all things good and kind that Evan was assigned as my trainer.

Evan. I miss him terribly. I miss his brown eyes, sandy hair, and toothy grin more than anything. We were kindred souls. Not that we wanted to be. He was so angry when he first heard he was assigned to me. He expected someone better. Back then I was even shorter, kind of chubby, and weak. I wasn't soldier material at all.

I overheard him complaining about me to one of the other trainers before we were even introduced. A part of me had wanted to cry while another part of me wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. However crying would have proved I was weak and I stood no chance of beating up a six foot three, trained Marine that was over 200 pounds of mostly muscle. Instead, I just walked right up to him and said, "Well I could have done better myself, but seeing as I'm settling for you, you might as well settle for me too, buddy. Also, if you want to continue complaining and insulting me please do so to my face, you bloody coward!"

After looking completely shell-shocked for a full minute, he had the nerve to laugh. He actually doubled over and nearly fell to the ground laughing. When he finally got a hold of himself and straightened, he had tears in his eyes.

"Alright," he said, "point taken. You're brave and spirited, I'll give you that. The Academy might be able to make something out of you, after all."

"I already am something, you complete prat!" I spat at him. He just smiled that stupid, goofy grin of his! Oh, how I hated it for the first month! Then he snuck me in some sweets I'd been dying for after a month of the strict diet from hell the Academy shoved down our throats. That was the first time his smile didn't make me want to knock his teeth out.

Good times. Wow, super wrong train. How did that even happen? Ah, now I'm sad, I think before colliding with Steve yet again. Ow. Running head first into super soldier muscle hurts.

"Earth to Eve. Snap out of it!" Steve says while waving a hand in front of my face to gain my attention.

"What?" I whine while rubbing my sore forehead. My head has been through enough for one lifetime. Steve is looking at me funny. Why is he looking at me funny? Did I do something weird while lost in thought? It's been known to happen.

Like this one time I was grocery shopping and I was checking an egg carton for cracked eggs and it got me thinking about chickens and how they're distant relatives to the Tyrannosaurus Rex then somehow I ended up completely reorganizing the frozen foods while internally debating my favorite dinosaur movie mistake. (*deep breath* *exhale* Long [non]sentence.) Don't ask me how because I have no idea. I was interrupted mid-debate by a store employee calling security. I was too zoned out to approach, but they didn't know that. I ended up elbowing the poor guy in the ribs. I then spent a solid three hours apologizing and promising to pay his medical bills.

Darn it, Eve, get on the right train!

"Thank you, Eve," Steve offers with such sincerity I'm caught way off guard.

"Thank you?" I repeat. "Thank you for what?"

"For what you said back there. You're a loyal friend and I'm glad to be someone you consider worthy of your friendship," Steve explains. Daawwwwwwww! What a sweetie pie! So I do the impulsive thing like I'm known to do despite the odds of it ruining the moment. I jump up and hug him. Now imagine my surprise when Steve literally melts for a second time and hugs me back! He doesn't really have a choice, though. I wrapped my arms around his neck and due to our extreme height difference I would have pulled him down if he had not caught me and held me up. Either way, he doesn't immediately put me down and hugs be back so ha! I win!

"Of course, you're friend material. I've already told you so," I inform him as he lowers me back down and I release his neck. "Though," I add, "it isn't polite to listen in to others' conversations."

"Maybe so, but I'm glad I did regardless," Steve responds whilst grinning unapologetically.

"Whatever, you chump. I'm onto you. I know you aren't a _total_ goody two-shoes now," I quip as I start back down the hallway in search of the lab.

"It was bound to get out eventually. Though, that you're the one that figured it out is surprising," he rebounds as he falls into step beside me.

"Now that's just mean," I claim as I swat at his arm. "What kind of loyal friend are you?"

Steve is surprisingly unorthodox from what you'd expect from a guy raised in the early 1900s. I bet Fury is banking on him being a good little soldier. Wait 'til Fury finds out about Steve's rebel side. *mock evil laughter*


	13. Talking to People Bleh

Chapter 12: Talking to People… Bleh

 **Disclaimer: I have a train ticket. I do not have Marvel.**

 **Secondary Warning:** I'm not feeling so well, but the story must go on. I leave this upcoming Tuesday so I'll post on Monday and try to post again on Thursday once I get to my sister's place. Thank y'all for the continued reviews! Keep it up, my lovelies!

* * *

"Gosh darn it, though, Steve! Fury got me! I don't know how, but he did. He's planning something, I know it. We can't allow this," I tell him as he leads me to wherever it is we are going.

"Fury got you?" Steve questions.

"Yes! And it is unacceptable!" I exclaim.

"How'd he get you? Also I've been meaning to ask you, why don't you like the director?" Steve asks as we continue on to the lab, I hope.

"I don't know. I just have a gut feeling that he pulled one over on me. And oh, I like Nick. As a person, anyway. As a spy and director of tons of spies… well, let's just say we have different opinions about a lot of things. It's all about control with spies. Those who can't be controlled are dangerous to them," I shrug. "Really, though, Nick isn't a bad guy. He does what he thinks is right. I just don't always agree."

"That makes sense. So,you don't how he beat you, you just know he did?" Steve tries to coax more information from me.

"Trust me, Steve, he got something on me from that conversation," I sigh.

"Like?" Steve questions.

"Something important enough for him to smile at me. He hates me."

"Huh," is Steve's only response.

"Just think about it. It makes sense," I encourage him as we approach the lab and the sounds of Bruce and Tony talking drift into the hallway. We arrive in time to see Tony shock Bruce with something.

"Ow!" Bruce exclaims.

"Hey!" Steve shouts as he enters the room ahead of me. I sigh at the scene that is likely about to happen and follow him in.

"Nothing?" Stark ask while closely examining Dr. Banner.

"Are you nuts?" Steve inquires.

"Jury's out," Tony replies. Steve glares at him while Bruce and I chuckle. Sorry, Steve, but Tony's funny. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? A huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks Tony.

"Funny things are," Tony quickly responds with a motion of the zapper in his hand.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve disagrees. "No offense, Doc."

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," assures Banner.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut," Tony advises with more zapper motions.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark," chides Steve.

"Easy, tiger," I caution Steve. No need for this to end in a brawl.

"Do you think I'm not?" questions Stark. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"Agreed," I mutter under my breath.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve inquires.

"Of course he is, Steve! We literally just had a conversation about how he can be manipulative," I interject.

"He's a spy," Tony expands. "Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." He pauses to eat some blueberries before continuing with a gesture towards Bruce, "It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?"

"Uh…" Bruce stammers. "I just want to finish my work here and…"

"Doctor," Steve interrupts him. Bruce pauses his work and takes off his glasses before speaking.

"'A warm light for all mankind,'" he quotes Loki. "Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it," Steve remembers.

"Uh, well, I think that was meant for you," Banner tells us while pointing at Tony. Tony immediately offers him some blueberries as an award. Dork. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower?" Steve asks. "That big, ugly-" Insulted Tony look. "-building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor," Bruce explains, "a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype," Tony brags. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So," Bruce chimes back in, "why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"Now when you put it that way…" I murmur. My head is going to explode.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files," Tony comments as pulls out a weird pocket computer. What is the point of having these things be see-through? Seriously, can't we just use normal computers and cell phones? No that isn't cool enough for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Pfft, nerds.

"I'm sorry. Did you say…" Steve begins.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge," Tony responds before Steve can even ask. "In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"Yes, please," I reach forward and grab a few. Yummy!

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around," Steve says sarcastically.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome," Tony rebounds.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man that means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them," Steve suggests. I groan. I can't help it. "Eve," Steve turns to me, "do you have something to add?"

"Nothing," I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Only that I'm not much good at listening to orders, especially Fury's. I've blindly followed orders before and let's just say it landed me in a world of hurt." Steve is being weirdly unquestioning about all this. He's following orders to the t. I know Steve has disobeyed orders before. This is just personal for him, somehow. I'll try to support him as best I can right now.

"Yeah, following's not really my style either," Tony adds.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve berates Tony as he turns away from me.

"Of the people in this room, which one is, a) wearing a spangly outfit and b) not of use?" Tony quips.

"Steve," Bruce breaks in before things get too out of hand, "tell me none of this smells a little funky to you."

"Just find the Cube," Steve orders before turning and leaving.

"Steve," I call after him, but it's too late. He's gone. Dammit.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony questions. "I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"Hey!" I exclaim in offense. "Be nice to the poor guy! Do you think it was _**easy**_ for him to wake up all alone in what is essentially a new world? No, it wasn't! Then to make matters worse he gets pawned off on some stranger and not a week later is brought in on a this mess! Cut him some slack, Stark!"

Silence reigns for a full minute while I glare at Tony and he looks shocked before Bruce cuts in to get back on topic.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us," Bruce says as if I hadn't just exploded.

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit," Tony replies causing me to laugh. Tony shoots me a glance and grins in victory. Dammit I am trying to be angry here! Please stop having a good sense of humor! "It's going to blow up in his face," Stark continues. "And I'm going to be there when it does."

"Yeah. I'll read all about it," Bruce promises as they each get back to work on their individual screens.

"Uh-huh," Tony scoffs. "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Bruce chuckles at that idea.

"Nah, you see, I don't get a suit of armor," Bruce reasons. "I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart. This stops it," Tony divulges as he taps the arc reactor in his chest and walks towards Bruce. "This little circle of light, it's a part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," Bruce points out.  
"Because I learned how," Tony rebuts.

"It's different," Bruce defends.

"Hey, I read all about your accident," Tony tells Bruce. "That much gamma radiation should have killed you."

"So, you're saying that the Hulk…" Bruce pauses here before correcting himself, "the other guy saved my life? That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out," Tony concedes.

"You might not enjoy that," Bruce warns him.

"And you just might," Tony responds.

"Okay, I hate to break up the bromance, but I would like to ask you something," I break in. Both of their heads turn to me, but they don't say anything. Alright then I'm taking that as a "Go right ahead, Eve". "Uh, Doctor Banner, how is it that you recognized my name?"


	14. Oops, Y'all I Messed Up

Oops, Y'all I Messed Up

I am really really sorry, but I cannot post a proper chapter on time! Life got busy and now I have to travel again and this next chapter is giving me issues and I'm just really really sorry. Like last time I refuse to leave you guys completely empty handed so I wrote another small little thing as an apology. Hope you enjoy and don't want to hurt me!

* * *

I sort my life into three distinct periods, so far. Each have their own name and their own identity. Sadie Cross, Luna Bennett, and Evangeline Greene are three very different people who lived very different lifes. They all just happened to share a body is all. The original inhibitor was Sadie Cross, who had a big family and friends and went to a normal school. She was pretty normal and I often wonder what would have come of her had she not passed some strange test.

I consider Sadie's life to have only lasted fifteen years. She was born on a farm in Iowa and she stopped existing when she agreed to join Rogers Academy. As it is now, I see Sadie's life through a very rose colored nostalgic filter. It wasn't all folksy charm, big family fun, and country living, though, as much as I like to think it was.

My dad inherited the family farm and married his high school sweetheart. My mom gave up going to college for him. They then proceeded to have seven children. It was a classic story that could have ended very badly like so many do and it almost did on several occasions. Farming isn't always a profitable endeavor and with a lot of mouths to feed that can be an issue. It also can put quite the strain on not only pursestrings, but marriages as well.

My parents always pulled through, though. They truly did adore each other. They didn't mind us kids either. Dad was a bear of a man, standing six foot one inch and barrel chested, due to a combination of my mama's cooking and working hard on the farm, he had brown hair and eyes along with a grizzly like beard. He had a quick temper and a brutal tongue at times, but was a teddy bear when it came to his family. Now my mama was tiny compared to him and it will never stop being funny to me. Mom was all of four foot eleven inches, but if you asked her she'd say she was five foot as if that inch made her so much taller. In almost all my memories of her she had her honey blonde hair pulled back with a colorful handkerchief and a seasonal apron tied around her waist. Her brown eyes always reminded me of the cinnamon hot chocolate she made around Christmas every year. They always had a warmth to them.

All of us seven kids got some crazy combination of their characteristics. You could tell we were family. It was even more obvious by how us kids were constantly bickering. From oldest to youngest our rankings go thusly, Theodore (who takes strongly after Dad), Elizabeth (a very even mix of our parents), William (the male version of mom but taller), Gabriel (another mixed child), Catherine (Dad as a chick), Sadie[Me] (More Mom than Dad), and then Harry (another Dad mini-me). Other than Christmas Eve and Christmas there was never a time when we all got along. There was never a dull moment in our house, but there was also never a quiet one.

People in the area called us the Waltons, if anyone gets that joke. Haha, I know. I did like that show, though. The farm house was large, but other than with my first three siblings there was no such thing as one's own room. Sharing is caring, as Mama liked to say. If I have to share so do you brats so deal with it, as my Pa prefered saying.

Then Sadie left and Luna was metaphorically born. Rogers Academy made a very different person out of the girl who was once Sadie Cross. Luna then came out of her procedure looking like a completely different person. Gone were the once brown eyes and caramel colored hair as well as a few other features. The serum had drug up some genes that had been hiding in my DNA.

My hair started growing in a dark mahogany color and made it look like I had roots showing so I chopped off all my hair. Luna rocked a nice pixie cut for a while. My eye changed to a crazy hazel mess of color. Brown, green, blue, gold, and gray all compete for dominance now. Sometimes a color wins, but never for long. I also grew a couple inches.

Then, my missions started drawing the attention of some not so good guys, because I was bad for business. I started getting targeted and that put my family at risk. They just thought I was in the military. They didn't know what I was really doing. It was all classified and top secret so I couldn't tell them about it in my letters. Then after a particularly close call on a mission where I found a file on me that was dangerously close to finding out about my family it was decided I needed to fake my death. If Sadie Cross died and Luna Bennett even more officially took her place then my family should be fine. No one asked me for my opinion.

They told my parents that I died while on tour in an accidental explosion. I wanted to go to the funeral for a last look at my family, but the higher up said no. Evan was going because my parents knew about him and invited him. He snuck me out with him. We told everyone I was Sadie's bunkmate. I had mentioned one so it made sense. I looked so different that no one recognised me, either.

I had to sit through a funeral and watch my family cry over me when I was standing ten feet away completely alive. Evan had to stop me from revealing myself countless times. There is nothing I can say to describe how painful it was to be there and not be able to talk to my family.

There will never come a day where I do not think about them or miss them or regret lying to them. But it is too late and I have become yet another person and been to a real funeral and there is no going back now. To my family, Sadie is dead. To me, Sadie is dead. Still, there are times, in the middle of the night when I have woken up from a nightmare to only a dog for comfort that I wish and wish and wish with all my heart that she was the one who had lived.


	15. Sorta Answers Plus A Heart-to-Heart Chat

Chapter 13: Sorta Answers Plus A Heart-to-Heart Chat

 **Disclaimer: Marvel is still not in my possession, I'm afraid.**

 **Secondary Warning:** I'm super late with this chapter and I'm so sorry. I'm having doubt issues rn and everything I write just feels bad. That doesn't make sense… okay I'm having a "I-think-everything-I-write-sucks" issue is a better way of putting it. No worries though, for my people are working on beating that mentality out of me so you shall continue to get your chapters.

* * *

"So… how is it you know me?" I ask again as I shift awkwardly from one foot to the other. I'm too nervous to keep quiet long enough for him to answer apparently because I just keep talking. "'Cause, like, I've only had this name for two years and I've been keeping a very low profile. I could understand you knowing the name Luna Bennett, but-"

"Evangeline Greene is the name on your file and Fury called you Agent Greene when you accompanied him to talk to me about the Avenger Initiative," Tony interrupts me, "so who is Luna Bennett?"

"I am. I mean, what I mean is, I was." I stutter him. "Ugh, explanations are hard. Wait a second, you remember me from that?" I turn to him.

"You called Fury "Director Eyepatch." To his face. And lived. So, yeah, I remember you. In fact, you are kind of my hero," Tony smirks at me.

"Ms. Greene," Bruce starts in an attempt to answer my original question.

"Please call me Eve," I insist out of habit.

"Alright, Eve then," Bruce smiles. "When I first spoke to Fury about how I ended up with… the other guy he mentioned you. He said you were the closest known replication of Steve's super serum, but that you destroyed all the research after Rogers Academy was closed. I've actually been wanting to talk to you about the side effects of the serum," Bruce claims. I may not be an uber-trained spy like Fury or Natasha, but I can still tell when someone isn't telling me everything. It's super obvious that he is leaving out something, something that makes him uncomfortable. I'd try to get more information, but the poor guy looks as if the topic will give him a panic attack. So, I'll let it go for now.

"What about my side effects?" I ask to help him change the topic. The relieved look that crosses his face makes it worth it despite the fact that I dislike discussing said mentioned side effects.

" For starters, what are they exactly? Fury only mentioned some 'bad headaches', but implied more," Bruce tells me.

"Bad? Did he seriously call them bad?" I ask.

"Um.." Bruce hesitates.

"Don't answer that," Tony advises sagely. "I've been through this with Pepper, so believe me when I say do not answer that question." Well, he isn't wrong. Answering is a bit of a bad idea.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. Uh, bad is putting it very mildly, but yes I get headaches," I divulge. "All the others are extremely mild. I can take care of them with just a larger dose of normal people meds. My metabolism runs through stuff way fast. The headaches, however, require some of the most potent sedatives known to man."

"Really?" Bruce frowns. "They are that bad?"

I just shrug as a response. I don't really enjoy reminiscing about the my headaches. I've only been fully conscious for two of them and they were the most horrifyingly painful experiences of my life. Since then I've carried my meds with me at all times and at the faintest tinge of one coming on I call lights out.

I look up to see sympathetic looks on the guys faces. Better than pity. I still wanna get out of here though. Like really badly.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later, if that's alright? I'm kind of not supposed to leave Steve, so I need to go find him. Bye! Have fun with your science," I say while heading for the door.

As I enter the hallway I realize I really have no idea where Steve could possibly be. I should have just followed him and not let my curiosity get the better of me. It didn't even pay off. I sigh before decided to toss a coin to figure out what way to go. Heads for right and tails for left. This time I catch it, thank goodness. Heads again, woo! To the right I go!

I wonder down the hallway and end up somewhere I really shouldn't be. Like at all. Take a guess, where am I?

If you guessed Loki's cell then you are 120% right.

* * *

"Oh, hello again," I greet him as the door I had been messing with opens to reveal Loki's cell. He turns towards me as I walk further into the room and the door slides shut behind me. "Nice place you got here." Oh, more glaring, yay.

"And what are you doing here?" he asks condescendingly somehow.

"What were you expecting someone else?" I fire back as I examine the control panel to his cell. So many buttons. So many possibilities.

"Actually yes," Loki responds with a sudden casualness that has me paying attention to him again.

"Who?"

"I expected Fury to send someone he thinks can hurt or manipulate me, not some naive and incompetent little fool of a girl," he sneers.

"Oh, burn. You got me there," I roll my eyes. "However, I am not here on orders. I'm looking for Steve. You haven't seen him by chance, have you?"

"No," he answers with all do disdain for my existence.

"Alrighty then," I drawl and turn for the door. "Guess I'll be going then."

"Wait," I pause at the door, "Is Clint okay?"

"What?" Loki demands.

"Is. Clint. Okay?" I repeat with distinct clarity. Dear me, this guy is a pain.

"You care for him, then?" Loki smirks as if I gave something vital away.

"Clint obviously gave you intel otherwise you wouldn't have recognized Steve when he should up to stop you in Germany. You also know about Dr. Banner. So you probably know the rest of us as well. Me especially seeing as there are few people who know me as well as Clint does," I claim in response.

"I do admit Clint told me a great deal, but I cannot say he said anything of you," Loki states.

"You're kidding me?" I squeak out indignantly. Great, now he's smirking.

"Should he have mentioned you?" he asks with a mocking tone of voice that makes me want to punch him again. I narrow my eye and cross my arms.

"Reject," is all I respond with. His eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but he just grins wider. If he keeps this up I'm going to kick his teeth out.

"So you're the poorly made imitation of an already poorly made original?" he quips.

"Okay insult me all you want, but leave Steve out of it," I growl defensively.

"Barton did say you were overprotective," Loki laughs. I scoff at that. Loki's smile turns cruel as he continues. "He also said something about someone named Evan if I recall correctly. Something about being responsible for his death, right?" I feel my face fall into an emotionless mask as my mind shuts down completely. He just keeps grinning cruelly. His blue eyes bright at the prospect of hurting me. "Evan was your best friend, wasn't he? And yet you got him killed."

"Yes," I ground out through clenched teeth. "Yes, he was my best friend and yes I'm not exactly blameless in his dead, but I did not get him killed."

"Is that what you try to tell yourself to make sleeping at night easier?" Loki mocks me. I could strangle him right now. Calm down, Eve. Getting angry won't solve anything. Besides, you know what happened. I force myself to take a few deep breaths.

"No, it isn't, Loki. I accept the part I played that day. It was my refusal to be a pawn that caused Evans death and I accept that. More importantly he accepted that. I will do him the dishonor of not heeding his final words and blaming myself," I answer him calmly. The shock and disbelief that shows on his face may well be a figment of my imagination considering how fast it is gone.

"Then what of your family, Reject?" he rebounds.

"How Clint really told you everything, didn't he?" I ask rhetorically.

"You lied to them. You caused them unimaginable pain and for what?" he sneers.

"Forgive me, but didn't you do the same thing?" I recall. His face turns to stone in a millisecond.

"They are not my family," he says in a warning tone.

"Of course they are your family, you self obsessed idiot! Thor stood out there and defended you! And you say you are "not overly fond" of him! As a wise old man on TV once said, "Family don't end in blood." Maybe they aren't your blood relation, but they are still your family. They raised you and they love you and they want you back home. And based on Thor, they were heartbroken when they thought you were dead," I storm. He just scoffs at that and walks to the other side of his cell to sit on the bench there. "Though," I add, "the longer you keep this up the more likely they will be forced to punish you somehow or another."

"They will not get the chance, you stupid girl. I will win and I will rule," he claims.

"Cocky much?" I theorize. "I feel like we've gotten way off topic. Let's rewind, shall we? I came in here looking for Steve, but then I wanted to know if Clint is alright. So, is he okay?"

"Yes, he is alive," Loki says reluctantly.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," I bubble happily. I smile at him while he looks at me like I've lost my mind. In all likelihood I have.

"You truly are nonsensical," he hypothesizes with a shake of his head.

"I would hope so," I grin at him. "So, whatcha wanna talk about?"

I sit crisscross applesauce in front of the door of his cell and wait for his answer.


	16. Discussions

Chapter 14: Discussions

 **Disclaimer: I own exactly -0% of Marvel. -0 doesn't even exist that's how much I don't own it.**

 **Secondary Warning:** Not to complain or nothing, but being 100% alone in a foreign place kinda sucks. It's also super awesome at the same time, though. I haven't physically spoken to another human in roughly five days. My voice sounds funny now, ha.I'm pretty sure I'm going marginally insane, but that's just a theory. Anyway, thank y'all for continuing to read the nonsense I write. I really appreciate it. Also like all of this chapter is dialogue between two people and thinking up different 'said' synonyms every two seconds just couldn't be a thing, I'm sorry. I might fix it later.

* * *

"Why would I want to talk to _you_ about anything?" Loki scoffs at me. "You're nothing more than an ant. I am a god! Even your codename is 'Reject'. I find that pretty telling about your worth, don't you?"

"Okay, first of all, I named myself that, moron. I have a weird sense of humor and it amuses me. Secondly, why _wouldn't_ you want to talk to me? It's not like you have many options. Besides, I know you aren't gonna tell me what you're planning or anything like that. I am more interested in your past than in your schemes," I reply calmly despite the insult.

"Even when my 'schemes' threaten the fate of your world?" Loki demands.

"Yeup."

" _Why?_ "

"I'm just pretty sure we can beat you."

" _WHAT?!"_

"Keep your socks on, dang. Wait, do Asgardians even wear socks? Do you guys have socks? If not, you know, I knit, so I could totes knit you a pair. Or I could teach you to knit your own pair. Don't give me any of that macho crap about knitting being for old ladies, though. Knitting originated as a male only hobby, just like heels were originally worn by men to display statis. Then women started wearing them and the dudes threw a hissy fit the size of Russia and disavowed them as 'silly impractical women's shoes'. You know a similar thing happened with the color pink if I recall correctly. It used to be a masculine color until, guess who? I'll give you a hint, he is one of the evilest humans to ever exist and he basically ruined everything for the entire world. That's right, Hitler. That rat bastard made gay men wear a pink symbol, just like the Jews were forced to wear yellow ones, on their chests so they could be told apart from the general population. Which is just so wrong, don't even get me started on that. But, yeah, anyway, then everyone freaked the fuck out and changed it so pink was feminine and blue was masculine. It's so stupid though cause-"

"Stop your incessant babbling!"

"Oops, did I say all that out loud? Sorry, got on a couple wrong trains. It happens on occasion."

"You continue to make no sense."

"Who wants to make sense. It's so boring."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, I'm completely bonkers, but I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are. And considering how far you're leaning past the line between sanity land and crazyville, I guess that means you're a best people too. I think we might have to rewrite that rule for you, though."

"What are you babbling on about now?"

"Do you not have books in Asgard? Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll, ringing any bells? No? Seriously? Come on, he's one of the greats. He's up there with like Charles Dickens, Agatha Christie, Edgar Allan Poe, and J.K. Rowling for Pete's sake. Fun fact about Lewis Carroll, his real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson and he was a mathematician, logician, photographer, and Anglican deacon as well as a writer. Intense repertoire, if I do say so myself."

"It may surprise you, but Asgard has little use for your simple Midgardian attempts at literature."

"Why you gotta be like that?"

"Be like what?"

"So hateful and demeaning towards us 'Midgardians'? What exactly makes you so much better than us?"

"There is no comparison. Humans are the weakest and most pitiful excuses of lifeforms in the known words."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"N-"

"I'll stop you right there. The next words out of your mouth better be an apology or I will personally kick your Asgardian ass."

"I will not apologize for speaking the truth. Your threat is no more than just words. You lack the will or capability to hurt me, you fool."

"Okay, let's say you're right and I neither want to nor can hurt you. So what? I know a couple people who I know can. Why don't I just ask them to?"

"You truly are pathetic. After all that I've done and you won't do more than threaten to hurt me?"

"Unlike some people, I don't think that hurting more people with soothe my own pain."

"What are you implying, girl?"

"Exactly what you think I am. That's what you're doing, isn't it? I've been there, the whole seeking revenge thing. I can only assume that's what you're doing based on how you went out of your way to attack the planet under Thor's protection. You obviously wanted to either hurt him or make him show up or both. So which is it? Did you miss big brother Thor or are you angry with him and want him to suffer?"

"This has nothing to do with my brother! I seek to rule!"

"Pfft! That ain't gonna fool me. I grew up with six siblings and you are pulling a classic sibling move."

"And what's that, pray tell?"

"It's actually a nice combo of 'this family is so unfair so I'm running away' and 'you hurt my feelings so I'm gonna break your toys'. Seriously, are you five?"

"Do. Not. Disrespect. Me."

"Kinda too late for that, but can you really disrespect someone you never respected?"

" _ **You insolent**_ -"

"-little fool. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it the first time."

"You dare to interrupt-"

"Yeup. It's not like it's the first time, dude."

…

"Are you aware that you're turning purple, Loki?"

…

"Dude, take a deep breath before you pass out."

…

"Take a chill pill, honestly, you are such a drama queen."

…

"Fine, drama king. Will you start breathing again now?"

…

"There we go. Deep breaths. Are we feeling better now?"

"No. You're still here."

"Touche. But, hey, speaking of turning different colors, why are your eyes blue?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in all the Norse mythology I've read you are described as having green eyes. However, your eyes are most definitely blue right now."

…

"Really? The silent treatment again? Look, I just wanna know if ancient people are color blind or if you purposely changed their color. I don't see why that merits silence."

…

"Seriously?! Oh, come on!"

* * *

~Meanwhile~

"At this rate, we might not even need to send Romanoff in. Greene is doing a great job of getting him to talk," Hill comments as she and Fury listen to the super soldier and god's conversation in the main control room.

"No, we'll have to send Romanoff in after Loki's had a break from this. Send her in about half an hour after Greene leaves," Fury responds as he watches Eve's frustration grow as Loki continues to remain silent.

"Are you sure, sir? Greene is doing a surprisingly good job at manipulating information out of Loki," Hill adds.

"She's not manipulating him, Hill. She's just being herself and talking to him like she would almost anyone. She's always full of questions for people. She's indulging her own curiosity not ours," Fury divulges. "She won't get the answers we need like Romanoff will."

"Yes, sir," Hill nods.

Fury smiles at the screen as Eve groans in frustration at the god's behavior.

* * *

"Okay fine, don't answer the stupid question," I bite out.

"I wasn't planning to."

"Haha, you're hilarious. Next question," at which point I ignore his groan of apprehension, "are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You aren't looking so hot. You have dark circles under your eyes, glassy eyes, are ever so slightly twitchy, and it looks like you've lost some weight. Those symptoms can mean a lot of junk. Do Asgardians even get sick? Cause it looks like you are. Either that or, now please don't get offended by this, it looks like you're a junky going through withdrawals and desperately in need of a hit."

"You would dare-"

"I think we've established that I do dare. How many times we gonna go through this? Besides, I said to not get offended. I'm just making an observation."

"Leave."

"Nah."

"Leave."

"I don't wanna and you can't make me."

"Aren't you supposed to be finding someone?"

"Oh shit!"

"Now will you leave?"

"Steve's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

I grin as he groans again.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are."

"Nuh huh."

…

"So, is it true you gave birth to an eight legged horse?"

" _ **LEAVE!**_ "

"Nahhh. This is way too much fun."

SUPER MEGA ULTRA DEATH GLARE OF ULTIMATE PAINFUL DEATH!

Hahahahahahahahahaha…. Man he's way too easy to mess with.

"Take it down a notch, Sir Grumpypants, and answer my question."

 _ ***glare intensifies further***_


	17. So I Got A Theory

Chapter 15: So I Got A Theory

 **Disclaimer: I am but a simple observer of the Marvel Universe. I own none of it to my infinite sadness.**

 **Secondary Warning:** Y'all know what I'm not good at? Keeping track of time without school. I honestly have no idea what day it is. Additionally, I'd like to apologize for the late chapter. I've been filling out a bunch of applications for literally everything (schools, scholarships, and jobs) and working. Anyway, thanks for the comments on the last chapter. Glad ya liked it!

* * *

"So, Loki, in all seriousness, are you okay? Cause like according to Thor you've been MIA for a year after you jumped ship into space. From what I hear, space isn't exactly where one would go for a spa retreat, either," I ask him when he finally calms down a bit. Or when he finally got less red anyway. I wouldn't call that calm per say.

"Why do you care, girl?" he snaps back viciously. See? That's not what a calm person would say.

"Fair enough. I don't really have an answer for you though," I shrug. "I just do is all." Again with the "wtf is wrong with you look". If I had a nickel for every time I've gotten that look I'd be richer than Tony Stark. I should start demanding nickles. "You don't happen to have a nickel on you, do you?" Here we go again. That's two nickels now, bro.

"You…" he starts before letting his voice fade away.

"I what?" I try to to convince him to continue.

"Aren't worth my time," he bites out.

"Rude," I scold him. "You need to have better manners if you're going to be king." Wow does he have a good 'done' face. A+, Broki. Oh that's a good one. I'm only calling him Broki from now on. "Fine, fine. I'll drop the subject. So what have you been doing since you took a Space-cation?"

"Space-cation?" he repeats incredulously.

"A space vacation," I clarify. Okay, still blank faced. And silence. Well then. "Are we playing the silent game again?"

"If we were you'd have lost just then," Loki replies cheekily.

"Then so would you now," I rebound with a grin at his sass. And the scowl is back. Great. "Come on, Broki, lighten up."

" _Broki?_ " he reiterates rather violently.

"Yeah, bro and Loki. Broki. It's my nickname for you," I tease him.

"Leave."

"What's the magic word?"

"If you expect me to say please I wi-"

"Nope. Different magic word."

"Leave."

"Nope."

"Now."

"Still no. You can guess better than that."

"Why you inso-"

"-lent little fool. Again we've been through this. Get some new material."

"GO!"

"Not even close."

"..."

"Silence isn't the magic word either."

"..."

"I'll give you a hint. It's something you eat."

"..."

"It's a fruit."

"..."

"The magic word is cantaloup."

"Cantaloup."

"Nope."

And then his head exploded.

"I'm kidding! Calm down, your godliness."

"Go. Now."

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to you later. Hopefully by then you'll want to talk properly," I bid him goodbye as I head for the door again. He doesn't say anything as I leave.

 _Man, he was really tight lipped_ , I think as I start wondering the helicarrier again. And not about the stuff I thought he's be. What harm could me knowing why he's eyes aren't green, how he is, or how he's spent the last year do? He really isn't looking good. He reminds me of Jeff. Jeff was a student at the academy with me who joined my team after the serum procedure. While on a mission in Turkey he got hurt pretty badly and was put on some powerful pain meds. From there it was a bad downward spiral into drug addiction.

We'd have interventions that are much more screaming and threatening than the ones on TV, as the rest of the team were very upset with him and couldn't stay calm. He'd run off. I'd track him down and talk to him. He'd get clean for a while before falling back into it. Loki reminds me of the first week of being clean. He also kinda looks like he got roughed up pretty badly not too long ago. Steve and I didn't do enough damage, or any really, for it to have been us so what has he been up too? Could be training, I guess. Getting beat up during training happens quite a bit, but what was he training with to cause that kind of damage to him when two super soldiers couldn't even bruise him?

Uh, this is starting to seem really fishy now that I'm thinking about it. I should talk to Thor about Loki later. First, though, I gotta find Steve. Now where could he be? I guess I could check back at the command center. Now how do I get back there?

I think I'm lost.

I glance around to find the corridor completely empty and very unfamiliar.

Yeup, I'm lost.

* * *

A solid fifteen minutes of confused wandering later and I manage to get back to the command center. Woop woop! I'm fabulous and I know it. I scan the room and find no Steve which is only slightly disheartening because I did find Thor which is very convenient for my current line of thought that, surprisingly, hasn't been derailed yet.

Ooo, and look, he's with my favorite suit, Phil. I saunter on over to where they are gathered in front of one of the computers.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe," Phil is telling Thor. Right Jane Foster, the chick that ran Thor over when he came Earthside last year. More importantly, the kickass scientist that is deep into some very interesting research. Science may not be my forte, but space is super cool. Huge. Terrifying. Existential crisis inspiring. But cool. Speaking of existential crises, just take a second to think how messy and horrible those are for me with my whole multiple trains of thought thing. Like this one ti-

"Thank you," Thor replies bringing me out of my head. "It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot," Phil adds as he stands up. "You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were," Thor insists as the begin walking towards the windows and I tag along quietly behind them like a ninja. "We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we come here, battling like bilgesnipe."

"What?" Phil and I ask at the same time. They both immediately turn to look at me before continuing.

"Bilgesnipe," Thor repeats. "You know, huge, scaly, big antlers," he motions the antlers part much to my amusement, "You don't have those?"

"I don't think so," Phil answers mildly.

"Well, they are repulsive," Thor clarifies. "And they trample everything in their path. When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now, again. In my youth, I courted war." Aw, poor Asgardian baby. I wanna give him a hug.

"War hasn't started yet," Fury suddenly cuts in out of nowhere. "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know," Thor replies honestly with a slight tone of anguish. "Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain would prise his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that," Fury responds as he starts down the stairs towards us, "until the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asks.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury corrects him.

"Loki is a prisoner," Thor reminds him.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury inquires. While Thor goes all thoughtful about that I jump in.

"Hey, I tried my best to change that," I add in.

"Yes, you did a marvelous job of annoying him, Agent Greene," Fury humors me.

"I'm not an agent," I remind him yet again. "Anyway, Loki's acting like a whiny baby. A whiny, dangerous, and slightly crazy baby, but a baby. Isn't he the god of lies and mischief? I feel like this is taking that to a new level and his end game is too small to warrant this kind of effort."

"Earth is a small prize to you?" Thor asks me incredulously.

"No, but it is to him. He looks so far down to us 'measly little Midgardians' that it makes no sense that he would wish to rule us. Enslave us? Sure I can see that, but rule? No he wouldn't be able to rule here like he's used to. Isn't Asgard like this huge fantastical place where ruling is an honor and the people respect and love you and stuff? Well that's not Earth. He'd have no court. No throne room filled with the beautiful, the wellborn, and the rich. He thinks nothing of us other than that you do and that further demeans us in his eyes. Why rule what you cannot stand?" I dumbfounded looks. Yes guys, I have a brain that has thoughts, now let's move on. "Anyway, I feel like he's gone loco in more ways than one so that make explain the wanting to rule over ants thing. Anyone else notice that he looks like he's been through a space dumpster?"

"Um…" they all reply. Guys are useless. Do I have to pull their strings to get them to talk?

Wait a second… pull their strings uh?


	18. A Search For Truth

Chapter 16: A Search For Truth and also Steve (Continued) (If At All Possible At This Point)

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck, but Marvel doesn't so I'll put up with them and the fact that I don't own Marvel.**

 **Secondary Warning:** Homework during summer sucks and is confusing as hell so I decided to write this instead and it's gonna get me in trouble, but I don't care rn. I'm armed with tea in my pretty new Harry Potter cup and music so come at me homework! *cries when the homework takes a single step towards me* I'm so tough. And hella late with updating.(Sorry, loves) Anyway, please enjoy for this was emotional to write.

* * *

Strings!

Someone is pulling at Loki's strings!

Well… maybe. I mean it'd make sense. Someone is at least tugging at them. Maybe. I can't prove anything. It just feels right. Kinda. Sorta. A little bit.

Don't get me wrong I'm not defending Loki and his obvious crazy, but he has got to be working (or possibly being controlled by since he looks like he's an experienced hell resident) for someone to get that wicked scepter. And I mean someone besides that alien army. If they were powerful enough to have that scepter then surely they didn't need an exiled Norse god to get their hands on the Tesseract. They could have just sent one of their own guys down to get it and ditch. Someone has to be orchestrating all this, right? Who could possibly be sitting atop my imagined pyramid of power, though? I should talk to Loki again. I'm already starting to doubt my theory.

Wait, but also, why would Loki give up the Tesseract for the Earth? He knows exactly what the Tesseract is and is capable of, so why would he trade unlimited power for a floating space rock filled with beings he despises? That just doesn't make sense. Surely there is someone else involved in this. Right? Is it possible for someone else to be controlling him like he's controlling Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig? I feel like my brain is gonna burst. I should look further into this theory.

But, first I really gotta find Steve. I should retrace my steps. To the lab! Wait, I think as I turn to head to the lab, wasn't I having a conversation…. Okay, Eve, time to tune back into the real world. _Woo_ , I think with my maximum amount of sarcasm as I turn back to the guys I had been conversing with, more weird looks.

"Uh… sorry guys. The train station got busy," I try to explain only to get more weird looks. Well, Phil gets what I'm saying at least. Man, I love Phil. He's great."Um, anyway, hate to to end the gossip circle, but I gotta go find Mr. America pronto to present him with his crown and bouquet for winning the pageant."

"Um," they all murmur while looking at each other with varying levels of confusion. Thor being the most confused and Phil being the least, just fyi.

"Buh-bye!" I bide them goodbye before they can actually say real words. I immediately start heading back to the lab with a skip in my step and a song in my head. I don't even realize that I start humming _Fiddler on the Roof_ songs until I'm practically replaying the entire musical in my head. My grandmama and grandpapa loved _Fiddler._ They were really big into that kind of thing. Masterpiece Classic was one of their favorite programs. I spent a lot of weekends with them and that's where I came to love and appreciate good storytelling.

From there it spiraled into an obsession with stories and, as I got older and my family got internet, fandoms. Sadie didn't get very far before Luna was born, though. Luna got way more interested in working out, studying, and mind games, both of the psychology and learning kind. She still watched movie, tv, and read books in her spare time, but more casually. Then during my year long sabbatical from actively participating in the world of the living I got really into stories again cause they blocked out my own existence and replaced it with the existence and emotions of the characters in the story.

Wow. What a train derailment. Dummy brain. It's like it doesn't know that the world is in jeopardy. Thinking of jeopardy, though, you know what I need? A good day of watching _Jeopardy_ and shouting out answers no matter how wrong they are.

Again, wrong train, Eve.

Now, focus. You gotta find Steve.

* * *

~le entrance into lab~

I finally meander into the lab while humming "If I Were A Rich Man" only to find an actual rich man sitting criss cross applesauce on the counter messing with the fancy computer screen and eating blueberries. Now that's what I'd do if I were a rich man. Bruce is actually working, though I notice him keeping an eye on Tony's hacking.

"Wow, I see you two have been productive," I say by way of greeting as I enter Both men hastily turn towards me with mildly concerned and/or fearful expressions. When they recognise me they immediately relax, however. Tony sends me a cocky grin while Bruce's smile is a slightly guilty one.

"Oh, we're are getting plenty done, don't you worry about that," Tony replies.

"Have you gotten in yet?" I ask him.

"Not yet, but JARVIS is getting close," Tony informs me with one of his trademark smirks.

"You know, he's probably trigger the security alarms by now," I comment.

"JARVIS is better than that," Tony quickly defends the AI.

"Suuure," I drawl. "Anyway, has Steve been by here since I left?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Greene," Bruce answers me.

"It's Eve, Doc," I remind him. He smiles and nods as he comes over to stand behind Tony and observe the hacking programs progress.

"You still haven't found him? You'd think he'd be easy to locate in that fashion disaster," Tony adds in his two cents.

"Don't let Phil here you," I laugh. "That suit is his pride and joy."

"Who's Phil?" Tony asks. He's joking right?

"Coulson?" My answer comes out as a question.

"His first name is Agent," Tony grins. Something in his manner suggests this isn't his first time telling that joke.

"That was lame. I've come to expect better humor from you, Tony," I tease him in return for teasing me. Tony's grin widens just as Fury walks in.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury demands as he walks in with his long coat flapping dramatically. I still firmly believe everyone here is a major drama queen, but Nick's outfit choices take the cake.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony replies casually.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Nick reminds him.

"We are," Bruce jumps in. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"Yeah, then you'll get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss," Tony adds. "What is "Phase Two"?"

Crash!

I spin around to the noise.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons," Steve announces.

Dun, dun, DUNNNNNNN! What'll happen next?!


	19. The Dog Incident of '09

Chapter 17: The Dog Incident of '09

 **Disclaimer: No Marvel for me so I have made myself a sadness blanket burrito to hide in until the next Marvel movie.**

 **Secondary Warning:** So I kinda have an actual, real job now. Woo! *sarcasm* Sadly, I need money to survive and being a fangirl doesn't pay well. Fandoms only pay in feels. Anyway, school is also starting soon. So updates may be slower. I'm shooting for once a week, hopefully. Thank you for the continued support, y'all.

Also due to some circumstances (like temporarily misplacing my Avengers DVD right before a fight scene that requires me to watch it to write it) I've done another tidbit of the past.

Oh and one more thing, I'm working on some cute little ficlets about Eve and everyone which I will eventually share with y'all. Please send any specific prompt requests that you would like to see.

* * *

Evan got me a puppy for my twenty second birthday. I'd been begging for one since I started at Rogers Academy. My room was covered with pictures of my dogs back home. Not having a dog, or any pet at all, was like missing a limb to me. I need animals in my life. A decent portion of my happiness requires the presence of animals within my immediate vicinity.

I was denied a pet for years, because the Academy was so strict that it was borderline suffocating. I was an asset, an asset that while needed to be used also needed to be "protected". (As I look back now, it was more about control then my "safety".) All the higher ups were like the worst kind of overprotective parents. Everyone of my rank or lower were nice though so it wasn't all bad. My team in particular were a definite bright spot. Then after the procedure, the big wigs made it seem like I had a degree of freedom while actually tightening my leash. What can I say? I didn't see what they were doing at the time and after I did see most of my faith in people crumbled, especially people who try to order me around.

But that's getting off topic. The point is, Evan was the bestest friend ever. He went out, got me the exact kind of puppy we had had back home, and snuck it into my room on my birthday. I immediately named him Dog in honor of my mama. I hide him in my room for two weeks before we were discovered.

The suits probably would have taken him away if it hadn't been for the original leader of Rogers Academy, Leroy Jackson, and the one and only Peggy Carter. Yeup, that's right, you heard me correctly. Did you really think the government would start a Super Soldier Serum Program named Rogers Academy without her knowing about it? She liked to visit the Academy from the very beginning.

I adored the woman. She's my hero. She's just... the absolute best.

Anyway, she happened to stop by for a visit right in the middle of the suits and I arguing about me keeping Dog. Leroy thought I should be allowed to keep him, but that didn't stop the Board, as I called them, from arguing with him. I, in turn, argued with them in Leroy's place. It escalated very quickly into a screaming match. Evan tried to calm them down, but calm had lost all meaning to me. I was not going to let them take my puppy away from me like they did my family.

Peggy may or may not have walked in right as I was about to throw a chair at the a particularly irritating Board member.

...That could possibly, maybe, kinda be what happened….

Peggy's mere presence made all of us fall silent. She may have been like 88 at the time, but that woman will forever be intimidating. I, of course, was totally humiliated. Here I was about to throw a chair at a guy only to be seen by my mentor that I practically worshipped. My face was all kinds of red.

Then Peggy patted me on the back and joined my crusade to keep my dog.

I really shouldn't have been surprised, Peggy Carter is famous for standing up to anyone in the way of something she wants. Together with the threats of pain via chair and stapler, we got the Board to see our side and I got to keep Dog.

We left the room in triumph. Peggy even told me she was proud of me. I was beaming for an entire week.

That was the last time I saw Peggy before her diagnoses.

Dog was Evan's last birthday present to me.

My life kind of went downhill from there.


	20. Arguments

Chapter 18: The Return of the Author

 **Disclaimer: I live. I breath. I don't own Marvel.**

 **Secondary Warning:** *nervous laughter* So hi guys…. How are you? Me? I'm good… So yeah I died on y'all and I've extraordinarily sorry. School, work, and a bunch of other responsibilities piled up and I got too busy to write for fun and I'm just so sorry. Eve hasn't been far from my mind tho and my life is a bit more under control now so I have returned to you, my lovelies. So here we go again!

* * *

Drama, drama, and more drama. Everyone on this ship needs to take the largest dose of chill pills possible. Will I ever be free to nap?!

"Sorry, the computer was moving a bit slow for me," Steve informs Tony before turning back to Fury. I quickly move so I'm standing beside Steve and can see the entire room including both doors. Just in case.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract," Fury starts explaining while walking towards Steve. "This does not mean we're making…," he continues only for Tony to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony asks as he jumps off the countertop and turns his computer towards the rest of us to show S.H.I.E.L.D.'s weapon plans. Oh no. Please no.

"I was wrong, Director," Steve says in that strange stony voice he's been using so often within the last couple hours, "The world hasn't changed a bit." At this point Thor and Natasha walk in to join the fray. Huzzah. I have a feeling this is about to spiral out of control.

Natasha has her eyes absolutely trained on Bruce.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce demands motioning his glasses towards the screen and meeting her eyes angrily. Did something happen between them?

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asks as she steps forward from behind Thor.

"I was in Calcutta," the doctor laughs sardonically. "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," Romanoff informs him while she continues to move towards him. Wait, what? Why Bruce specifically?

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Asks Banner with a note of bitterness. Alright that's fair.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you," Natasha defends herself. Also probable true.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," Bruce fires back at her before moving the screen to face her. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," he continues with more motions of his glasses at the screen. Yeah, why guys?

"Because of him," admits a glaring Fury while pointing directly at Thor. Thor? What did Thor do?

"Me?" questions a confused Thor who up until this point at been standing speechlessly observing like me.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," Fury tells us. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor claims in Asgard's defense. Are we gonna ignore the crazy Asgardian guy in the glass cage down the hall when it comes to that statement?

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" rebuts Fury. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Called it. Freaking called it. Fury and his control complex strike again.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve adds in. Oh Steve is catching on.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor argues while taking a large step closer to Fury. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" repeats an incredulous Steve. Yeah, um, what does that even mean?

"You forced our hand," insists Fury. "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent?" Tony scoffs. "Cause that always calms everything right down." Well you got him there.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark," Fury replies easily. Oh wow, low blow, man.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep…" Steve starts. No not Steve too.

"Hold on," interjects Tony. "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Cap jabs back at him. Why is Steve so angry with Tony?

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor says to Fury. Ouch. Great now everyone is starting to talk over one another.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" asks Fury in return. Fair point, but again wasn't that technically Loki? Thor did save the people in the town and stuff.

"You treat your champions with mistrust," fires back Thor. Ha! Take that Fury.

"Are you boys really that naive?" retorts Natasha. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats." And we're the threats? Really?!

"Captain America's on the threat watch?" Banner marvels.

"We all are," Romanoff divulges.

"Wait, you're on that list?" cuts in Stark to Steve. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack.." Steve starts to threaten Tony.

"Threat!" hollers Tony. "Verbal threat. I feel threatened."

"Show some respect," demands Steve.

"Respect what?" replies Stark.

The all their voices just start melting all together in my head. And is the room spinning or is that just me? My head is going to actually burst if they keep this up.

"You speak of control yet you court chaos," Thor's voice rings out with sudden clarity.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" responds Banner gaining the attention of the entire room. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, we are a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away," demands Fury.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" questions Tony while dropping a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why," Steve shouts at him while hitting his hand off him. "Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," draws Stark.

"Yeah," Steve says while circling Tony and then stepping directly into his personal space, "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony effortlessly comes back with. I notice Nat tilt her head at that being an accurate description of his character out of the corner of my eye.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve practically snaps. Oh dear sweet ice cream sundaes, babies please stop this is getting out of hand. I want to say something, but what? Is there anything I can really say at this point?

"I've seen the footage," Steve continues. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," retorts Tony. A quick look is exchanged among those gathered.

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero," Steve announces. Steve, darling, how could you say something like that?

"A hero? Like you?" demands Tony. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." This time I can't hold back my gasp of utter shock at these two. Thor and Bruce send immediately look over at me with looks of sympathy. Steve can only manage to spare me a barest of glances before he focuses back on Tony.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds," Steve dares Tony. Thor just starts laughing at them.

You people are so petty… and tiny," he laughs and I can't tell if he is being serious or just trying to diffuse the tension before it actually explodes, but either way Steve and Tony are no longer having an epic stare down so I am thankful.

"Yeah, this is a team," Banner says mockingly.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…," Fury begins to suggest.

"Where?" inquires Bruce before Fury can finish his sentence. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case.." Fury again tries to explain before Banner interrupts him again.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried," Bruce divulges.

"Oh no, Bruce…," the word escape me before I can even think about holding them in. Again the doctor glances over at me before quickly looking away again as if ashamed.

"I got low," he tells us. "I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Bruce reaches for the scepter and grabs it off it's stand. Immediately Fury and Natasha have their hands on their weapons, but I refuse to even go for my holster. First of all, I don't use real bullets, I use a special kind of ammo similar to a dart that knocks enemies out that likely aren't strong enough for Bruce so I wouldn't be able to help anyway not that real bullets would stop him anyway apparently. Secondly, I don't think he meant to grab it.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter," Steve orders Bruce. Banner looks down to see the scepter in his hands to his obvious confusion. Then one of the computers starts beeping loudly.

"Got it," announces Stark while Bruce hastily puts down the scepter and heads for the computer.

"Sorry, kids," he drawls sarcastically, "you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" inquires Thor.

"I could get there the fastest," exclaims Tony like a five year old.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," proclaims Thor.

"You're not going alone," Steve yells at Steve while grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving.

"You're going to stop me?" challenges Tony.

"Put on the suit and let's find out," accepts Steve. Children not this again.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony mocks Steve.

"Put on the suit," Steve manages to grind out past clenched teeth.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST BEHAVE FOR FIVE SECONDS!?" I finally explode causing everyone to stare at me once again. "Are you two so busy with your inane and juvenile pissing contest that you can't just play nice until after the threat against all of humanity passes?!"

"Oh my God," exclaims Bruce quietly from the corner. My head snaps in his direction just before the ground explodes and we're all knocked back.

And then chaos ensues.


	21. Save the Ship

**Chapter 19: Saving the Ship**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to the beauty that is Marvel**

 **Secondary Warning:** Well would you look at that, I'm continuing my writing. Here is where I actually start to change events. Well at least switching around their order so they work with my plot points.

* * *

Steve, Tony, and I get thrown back towards the door. Those two manage to fall semi gracefully while I hit the back of my head on something. Fricking OW. I feel the rush of warm blood spilling from the wound before the skin quickly fuses back together stopping the blood flow. Great healing sure does come in handy when you're a klutz like me. Shame it does nothing to stifle the pain.

"Put on the suit," I hear Steve tell Tony to my right. At least this time he says it with good intentions.

"Yeah," responds Tony as we all scramble to our feet and run out of the room.

"Hill!" I hear Fury call over the com system as we rush to the loading bay that holds Tony's suit.

"External detonation," she quickly replies. "Number three engine is down. Can they get it running? Talk to me."

"Turbine looks mostly intact," I hear another agent answer her, "but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air."

"If we lose one more engine we won't be," Hill laments.

"Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine," she says back to Fury in summation.

"Stark, you copy that?" Fury requests.

"I'm on it," Tony replies both over the mike and in front of me. Hearing it double causes a slightly jarring moment as my head is still slightly reeling from the impact it took. I just try to take deep breaths as we continue to turn corner after corner.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lock down in the detention section then get to the armory," Fury continues issuing orders. "Romanoff?"

"We're okay," answers her voice through the earpiece. She sounds vaguely out of breath and possibly in pain. What happened to her? Then we turn another corner and finally get to the bay with Tony's suit.

"Engine three." he tells us. "I'll meet you guys there."

Steve and I quickly take off again. Dodging people who are also all scurrying around. I feel like one of those lab mice stuck in the maze, but instead of cheese I'm looking for what I can only assume will be danger.

We get there and hear the agents on the other side of the door so we know we're in the right place at least. The door won't open so Steve uses dem super muscles he got to open it. We rush in while the few agents there help out an injured engineer. The sound of wind rushing past fills my ears. It's cold out here too. I did not come dressed prepared. I would have made a horrible boy scout this unprepared.

"Stark!" calls Steve as we get to the edge of the ripped apart turbine. Man this thing really took exploding seriously. "Stark, we're here!"

"Good," answers Stark as he flies into view. "Let's see what we've got."

"I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris," Tony then mutters to himself while looking into some of the wiring or whatever. Wow, Steve and I are going to be completely useless here. "I need you two to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position," he looks over to readdress us.

Did I mention there is a huge gap between us and that control panel. Steve effortlessly jumps up, grabs a bar, and then swings his way up onto the right platform. Oh, yay, parkour. Hardcore parkour with a chance of death if failed. I sigh before following his lead and doing the same. I somehow make it like the lucky duck I am. I pull myself up while Steve pulls out the control panel.

"What does it look like in there?" asks Tony.

"It seems to run on some sort of electricity," is Steve's only available answer. Despite the serious situation I can't help but snort at such a reply. So what if I have nothing better to add? Just nobody look at me.

"Well, you're not wrong," Tony replies with a hint of exasperation.

Stark manages to talk us through it with me being the main one to understand literally anything he says. I ask him to send me some basic mechanic books after all this is done.

"Okay the relays are intact," Steve tells Tony when we're done. "What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump," Tony says as he assess the damage some more. "I'm going to have to get in there and push."

"Hey now, Tony, how about we don't do that. It's dangerous," I quickly warn him.

"Well, if that thing gets up to speed, you'll be shredded," Steve realizes. Sure now you care. You two are weird.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could…," Stark tries to reassure us, but to us he's speaking gibberish.

"Speak English," cuts in Steve in a great old guy done voice.

"You see that red level?" Tony tries again. "It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it and wait for my word."

Again the thing is separated from us by chasm of certain death. More parkour? Steve takes a step back then just leaps across the thing like it's nothing.

"Yeah, Steve, I don't think I can do that. My legs are a lot shorter than yours," I call to him while staring at the gap of nothing between us.

"Just jump. I'll catch you," he promises from the other side.

"Dude, that is so cliche. Which movie did you steal that from?," I retort, stalling. It just earns me a great "done" bitch face. "Fine," I sigh melodramatically. "If you drop me you can have all my stuff, okay?"

"Eve, come on, just jump," he rolls his eyes.

So I jump. And yeah, I wouldn't have made it if he hadn't grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the grated walkway. Again, I freaking called it.

"Hey," Steve quietly exclaims as he sets me on my feet, "you're bleeding."

"What now?" I groan as I glance down and check for more injuries. Then I feel his hand gently prodding at the back of my head looking for the wound. "Oh, that," I mock wince. "I got that when the floor exploded. No worries, it's already closed up and healed," I promise as I brush his hand away. He gives me a still worried look and is about to say something when we here movement down the hallway.

Then two guys in full S.H.I.E.L.D. gear walk out. Why are they here? Steve and I share a quick look of apprehension. Then one pulls a grenade and tosses it at all our hard work. Steve quickly pulls off his great leap again to knock the grenade away. He then pivots and jumps down onto their level and engages them. He kicks the gun out of the one guy's hand and it lands in front of me. I quickly grab it and train it on the entrance in case the some other guy makes a run for Cap while Steve throws the guy off the ship and knocks out the remaining dude.

Then someone starts firing from down the hallway at Steve. Steve throws a hunk of metal at him and I lay down some cover fire so Steve can pull himself back up here. I glance around for cover, but there really isn't any to speak of. I toss the gun to Steve when he makes it back up here. The guy in the hall has plenty of cover so he starts firing back. Steve and he exchange bullet with neither of them standing much chance of hitting each other while I pull out one of my own handguns, I make my way to the corner of the platform right above the end of the hallway. Steve makes his way back towards the lever just incase Tony signals us. Then the ship just shifts suddenly. I tune back into the main com station to try to find out what's going on.

"It's Barton," is the first thing I hear as Fury explains. "He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" I throw a quick look at Steve. I can't. We're pinned down. Dammit!

"This is Agent Romanoff," answers a shaky voice. "I copy." Oh thank goodness, it's Natasha. At least she won't shoot on sight. She'll take care of it.

"Stark, we're losing altitude," Fury addresses our team.

"Yeah, I noticed," Tony says in a way that reminds me of the "You don't say" meme.

Steve and the guy continue firing at one another while I wait for him to come close enough that I can swing down and hit him unaware. But then, the guy fires to close to Steve forcing him to step back only for a loose piece of metal to move causing him to fall.

"Steve!" I scream as he manages to grab a wire.

"Cap, hit the lever!" signals Tony from inside the turbines.

"I need a minute here," shouts Steve from where he's clinging to and climbing up the wire.

"Lever!" calls Tony again. "Now!"

I run over and try to pull the lever while Steve grabs onto the grate, but the guys fire is right at me keeping my from the lever. I get down on one knee and offer one hand to him while firing at the hostile to keep him at bay. He keeps firing at us though, pinning us to the ground.

"Uh-oh," I hear Tony gasp over the com. "HELP!"

Steve quickly reaches up and pulls the lever while I keep the dude's attention. Bullets are coming dangerously close to each of us as we inch away from the edge. Then Tony gets free and comes to help us. He flies into the hallway and tackles the guy. Steve and I take a second to catch our breath before making our way down to him.

"The cage has been opened," I hear faintly over the com as we approach Stark. My head snaps up. Wait, Loki's free? Did Natasha not stop Clint? How? I take off as fast as super humanly possible for the detention center.

"Eve!" I hear Steve call out behind me. Sorry Stevie, I'll be right back I promise.

"I'm on my way there," answer Coulson. Impossibly that makes me go even faster. The possibility of Phil getting brainwashed just like Clint makes me want to throw up. I only have three people. Clint, Phil, and now Steve. I have to keep them safe. I just hope I get there before Phil does.

As I rush in the room, I see he beat me. And then he falls as Loki removes his specter from Phil's chest.


	22. Phil

**Chapter 20: Phil**

 **Disclaimer: I continue to own no Marvel rights.**

 **Secondary Warning:** I got nothing. No words. They are all gone now.

Except there is some gorier parts in this chapter guys. Just a warning.

* * *

When Clint convinced me to come with him to S.H.I.E.L.D's DC headquarters I was immediately put into an interrogation room to stew for 4 fricking hours. I mean come on. Apparently some fancy-shmancy face scanner thing figured out who I was within a minute of me walking in so a bunch of agents scrambled to read my files real quick, brief Fury, and then figure out what to do with me. I had been assumed dead. I was using an alias, had interfered, though not on purpose, in at least one S.H.I.E.L.D., and had managed to track a rather high level agent to his secret house to ask for some very classified documents. Yeah, I was pretty sketchy.

They honestly thought I was, like, planning on being a villain or something.

I mean, despite having literally all my probably unedited files that detail every single thing in my military career and likely a weird amount of my civilian existence. I don't mean to brag, but I was squeaky clean. Well, mostly. I mean there was my "secret" dog, but I swear I think that's it. I think…. I mean there was that one other thing… and then that one day… ya know what? Nevermind. I was and still am a very clean person when it comes to spies.

So about an hour into my wait I did what any reasonable person would do, I napped. When I woke up it was unwillingly and to the sound of a file being plopped down across the table from where my head rested. I was awake in an instant. I was prepared to fight someone about letting me go back home since I was definitely regretting coming in. But then I looked up and saw a man who by all means looked utterly, well, normal. A total suit, but a standard one. He was in no way physically intimidating nor was his body language as a whole. He had a kind gleam in his blue eyes even as the rest of his face was carefully neutral. What were they doing sending this kind of guy to interview me first? It's like they had skipped the bad cop and intimidation and jumped right to the kind good cop. It was kind of unnerving. Which I figured was the point.

"Miss Cross," he greeted me with a nod as he sat down across from me.

"It's Greene actually," I rejoined automatically.

"Alright, Miss Greene, then," he conceded with a small smile.

"Okay so, like, why am I still here? Are y'all gonna cart me off to some top secret jail for no legit reason or can I go? Also aren't I allowed a lawyer? Cause I want one. Mama didn't raise no fool," I blabbered for no other reason than nerves. Sure I was trained not to crack under interrogation, but I was tired and hungry and really very done with most of existence by that point in my life. "OH! Wait, if you are gonna take me to jail or something I need someone to go take care of my dog, okay? He's very important to me. He's a German Shepard. He eats all natural dog food cause, yes, I am that person. He likes going on runs and bacon. I like to think they balance each other out. Just don't give him too much bacon. He hates kennels. No one likes being caged and if I must be then at least let him stay free. Maybe find a new family for him? He's a total sweetie. He gets along with other animals and kids if that's ever an obstacle to adoption. He may be sad for a while if he doesn't see me, or at least I hope he cares enough to be. Here I'll give you my address so you can go get him." I then reached across the table and snagged the folder and his pen faster than the suit could stop me.

"I know giving you my address is a super dummy move, or whatever," I continued while scribbling directions and coordinates onto the folder itself, "but since there's a fairly large chance of this exchange not going all too well for me I need to make sure Dog is taken care of. That's his name by the way. You know, like John Wayne's dog in Big Jake?" I asked him with a quick glance up to just see him watching me carefully before I looked back down at the folder to continue writing down basically everything there is to know about Dog. "My parents love that movie. Well more accurately, they love John Wayne. Personally I always preferred The Cowboys, but Big Jake is great too. I've probably seen all his stuff honestly. My family was always really big into western movies." I then handed the now completely defiled folder back to him with the pen on top. He just looked at me. His eyes never left me as he took the folder from me.

"Anything else, Miss Greene?" He didn't even glance at the folder. _Why won't he look at it?_ I'd thought at the time. _What if he doesn't take care of Dog?_

"Please," I remember practically, if not entirely, begging, "Please take care of him. He's all I've had for the last year and I… get why they say dogs are man's best friend." I know it's kinda weird how hard I pushed for Dog's care then, but he was my puppy, the puppy Evan gave me.

"Don't worry Miss Greene, the dog will be taken care of," the suit promised with that same small smile again. I quickly let out the breath I'd been holding and sit back in my chair.

"Alright, then, what do you want with me? What do you want to know? I can't promise to tell you. In fact I can guarantee I won't tell you anymore than were my house is. You can search it if you want while you're retrieving Dog, but you won't find everything. I keep everything up here," I said with a tap to my head.

His smile remained in place as he responded with, "Yes, so we assumed. Actually Miss Greene I think I already have everything I need."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"There is one thing, though," he amended his previous statement.

"Of course there is," I sighed.

"Our director would like to offer you a job," Mr. Suit informed me.

"How 'bout nah," I replied, "And before you say anything else, there is nothing you could possibly do to convince me accept. I don't do well with authority."

"Now that's a shame, Miss Greene. I guess I'll just have to let Fury convince you himself."

"Fury? Nice name," I laughed sarcastically as the suit got up to leave. "Wait," I called out to him, "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Agent Coulson," he told me while turning back to me.

"Got a first name to go between the Agent and Coulson?"

"I do."

"You aren't going to tell me what it is though, are you? Well I'm Eve and all things considered, it was nice to meet you Agent Coulson."

Again that smile. He always smiled at me. Even from the beginning, he had smiles for me. I'd later learn that those smiles weren't exactly as common as I was lead to believe by this brief interview, but at the time I remember how strange I had thought it was that an agent like him smiled so much.

"My name is Phil," he divulged with a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. I smiled back at him without even thinking about it. I hadn't smiled that easily in a long time.

"Well, Phil, you've got to the best suit I've ever met and I've met a lot," I grinned at him.

"And you, Eve, must be the most cooperative person I've ever interrogated," he grins back.

"Oh, you say that now, but just you wait. I can guarantee if we ever meet again you'll find out just how much of a pain I am and since apparently I am to be coerced into getting a job here, you'll find out soon enough."

"Sounds like fun," he commented lightly while leaving. I snorted as he closed the door.

* * *

After Fury managed to convince me to hang at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while, Clint and Phil were put in charge of me. Sorta. I mean, they were in charge of showing me the ropes and making sure I didn't cause any major damage to anything too important.

Mostly, Clint taught me some cool new moves and Phil showed me how paperwork, well, works. Fury didn't like dealing with me so Phil tended to be the person told to call me in. They had me move to New York. The guys made sure I was okay. Clint went from "enemy, but also small so don't hurt her" mode to DadTM mode with me essentially. He makes lame jokes and I hate admitting when he's right.

Phil came to play a wise mentor kind of role in my life. He became one of my only friends despite me proving how much of a pain I am. He was there whenever I needed him. Plus during the three days it took Fury to convince me to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil took care of my dog. That automatically made him aces in my book.

They became my family.

Then Clint went MIA because a psychotic Norse god has him under hypnosis.

Now the same crazy god has a scepter going through Phil's chest.

* * *

Calling the noise that felt as though it was physically ripped out of my throat by razor sharp claws a scream would be highly inaccurate. No the noise I then made was much closer to a banshee's wail. So as Phil collapsed, I wailed.

This obviously got me Loki's attention. His blue eyes that should be green meet my hazel ones that should be brown. Despite Loki still standing there staring at me, I run for Phil. There's a blood stain spreading across his shirt. I rip off my jacket and start applying pressure to the wound in a vain attempt to keep the blood in.

"Eve," he tries to speak before I shush him.

All the trains have left the station. My head feels full to bursting. My hands are shaking. The one thought that stands out among the rest is, "Save Phil" and I know I can't do that on my own.

I look back up at Loki to find him staring down at me, his head tilted like some animals do when they're curious. The bastard.

"Fix him," I manage to hiss through clenched teeth.

"What?" he asks mockingly.

I slowly climb back to my feet and face him. For a fleeting second a strange mix of unreadable emotions flicker across his face before his features settle back into mocking victory.

"I said, _fix him_. I know you can, you bastard, so do it."

"And why should I?"

"Because I will personally tear you limb from limb if you don't."

"Oh yeah, about that…" Loki drawls before then stabbing me.

Honestly, I should have seen it coming. But I am yet young and naive so I gasp as I feel the scepter pierce my chest the same way it did Phil's. Distantly, I hear Thor bellow another "No" and Phil somehow find the energy to yell my name as the scepter is pulled out. I grab the railing as I go down, but I still land hard onto my knees. My other hand clutches at my chest as the blood begins to pour out. I look down to see blood already staining the grated floor around me and dripping down onto the metal beneath it.

I raise my face back up to Loki's. I try to say something, but the moment I open my mouth I just end up coughing up blood. There is such a cruel smile painting his face as he turns and heads back for the control panel. I try to get back up when I see he's about drop Thor out the air shoot, but I just collapse again. I look over at Thor to find him staring back at me. He looks even worse than I feel. I once again try to say the thing I attempted earlier, to explain, but then Loki punches the button and the glass container falls out of sight.

So I look back at Phil. Our eyes meet and he gives me a nanoscopic nod.

Then Phil starts talking the way he does best, in a way that gets people talking.

And it's a perfect distraction.


	23. Rewrite Note

Okay, so, I did a massive rewrite on the first half or so of this fic. Things are a bit different now. I'm hoping they are also a bit better too. Anyway, just letting y'all know. I'll try to update this weekend, but I have work so no promises. Love y'all. Buh-bye!


	24. They Deserve Better

**Chapter 21: They Deserve Better**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Never mine.**

 **Secondary Warning: This was hard guys. I avoided it for as long as possible, but it had to be written eventually. Also sorry for disappearing, life got really crazy and I had a mental breakdown so… yeah.**

 **Oh and to the guest that left a rather disgruntled review, I'm extra sorry. I've been right where you are and it sucks I'll try to be better about updating.**

* * *

"You're gonna lose," Phil manages to get out in a weak voice as Loki turns away from the control panel. I readjust my grip on the railing as Loki oh so predictably turns back to Phil. Really what is it with baddies and not being able to resist such obvious bait? Why is monologuing so important to them? Oh right, they're all narcissists. I'd laugh if my chest didn't feel like it was on fire.

I look down and try to get a read on just how bad the wound is before I look back up realizing that that's a stupid idea. Of course the wound is bad Eve! A scepter fricking went THROUGH your chest cavity. I'm just lucky Loki missed my heart or I'd be dead right now. Though he probably missed on purpose so I'd suffer before death for annoying the crap out of him earlier. I send a glare his way, but he isn't looking at me so I stick my tongue out at him for good measure.

"Am I?" inquires Loki as faces Phil again while totally ignoring my existence. It hurts almost as much as my stab wound. NOT! THERE IS A HOLE IN MY CHEST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"It's in your nature," explains Phil like it's obvious which looks to have successfully pissed Loki off.

"Your heroes are scattered., if not dying. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki argues with a pointed glance at me at the dying part. To which I respond with a rather crude gesture that I think Steve would forgive me for considering the circumstances. Loki once again flashes his cruel smile at me before turning back to Phil. On day, I'm going to smack him so hard that damned smirk will fall off his face forever. For now, I take advantage of his lack of focus on me to use the railing to slowly pull myself back onto my feet. The fire in my chest has faded enough that I don't give myself away with any noises of pain as I manage to stand up fully behind Loki. I should be able to feel my feet, though, right? Meh, I'll worry about that later.

"You lack conviction," Phil reveals never breaking eye contact with Loki.

"I don't think I…," Loki begins, but I find myself unable to keep myself from interrupting him.

"Oh, just hush up, Loki," I interject causing Loki to immediately spin around nearly comically if it weren't for the scepter now being pressed against my throat. "Seriously, dude, you need to chill," I scold him as I smack the scepter away with the full force of my strength.

Loki manages to keep hold of the weapon, but the unexpected movement does forced him back a couple steps. I use the now available space to step between him and Phil. My knees are quaking and my breath is already coming fast. I feel nauseous. While my chest has stopped burning, the rest of me now feels cold and clammy. I can't let Loki know that however.

"Loki, stop this right now," I demand of him while moving as subtly as possible into a less painful defensive position. My ribs feel like splinters in my chest.

"How…," he mutters with his scepter still down by his side.

"What?"

"How," he repeats more firmly as he readjusts his grip.

How, what, Broki?" I try to annoy him. I need to distract him for a bit longer.

"How are you still alive?" he demands bring his weapon back up to point it at me threateningly.

"Really?" I ask with a motion to the blood stained scepter. "If it didn't work the first time why would it work the second? And I'm the fool."

"Answer me, girl," Loki , look, he's annoyed again. Much better. He's easier to handle like this, in my opinion.

"Oh, what? Didn't Clint tell you everything about me? Then again, if he had told you literally everything then you'd have a brain full of me, and as great as that is I can assure you, I'm relatively sure you'd hate it. Then you'd be haunted by that one time in eighth grade when I completely embarrassed myself in front of the entire school because I told Clint that once when mildly intoxicated. You'd also know that it takes soooo much alcohol to get me even that drunk because of my boosted metabolism. But even still," I manage to pull myself back onto the right train, "to not include my advanced healing factor is a strange choice on Clint's part since you'd think it'd be one of the things you'd want to know about, hmm?"

"Advanced healing factor? You're bluffing. Look at you!" he sneers.

"Oh, you really think so, huh?" I challenge him.

"Prove me wrong then, girl."

I reach down and yank the hem of my shirt up to where his scepter had previously been stabbed into my abdomen not far below my sternum and a little to the left.

Loki's eyes nearly bug out of their sockets.

Spoiler alert, there is hardly even a wound anymore. Not longer is a giant gash. Now it's more of just a rather deep cut, no where near life threatening.

"I may be a rip off of the original, but that's not to say my guys didn't try to make me just as good. I may not be as perfect as Steve is and I may have gotten a heap of unfortunate side effects, but the one thing they got right was the healing factor," I explain. "Now, fix Phil because I can't. Please, Loki, your family would forgive you if you just stopped this madness and I'll forgive you right now if you just help Phil. Please, Loki, just please."

I keep eye contact with Loki even when my voice breaks. I'm still weak from blood loss and my body using up most of it's energy to heal my wound, but even still I don't think I imagine the confliction written across Loki's face.

"Eve…," Phil mutters weakly behind me.

"Please, Loki, he's dying. I need him," I downright beg as I can practically feel Phil's strength fading away as we speak. I nearly sob when I see the old arrogance and cruelty resettle themselves over Loki's facial features.

"Dammit, Loki, don't you dare…," I start to threaten before he levels the tip of the scepter with my chest again. I attempt to stumble back a step, but it's too late. My mind goes fuzzy. All my own thoughts fade away and begin to be replaced with something foreign pulling my mind to it's own conclusions.

"You might actually be useful, girl," he says right before he's sent flying backwards by a blast directly to his chest so powerful that it sends him through a wall.

"So that's what it does," Phil observes with his usual mild demeanor.

Meanwhile, the fuzzy half my brain is screaming to go after Loki while the other half is wailing for me to take care of Phil. My body takes a step towards where Loki was thrown while my head turns back to where Phil is slumped against the wall.

"Eve," Phil calls to me softly as our eyes meet.

I blink a pair of bright blue eyes.

Then I run to him.


	25. Hurt

**Chapter 22: Hurt**

 **Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing at all.**

* * *

"Ohmygod, Phil! Are you okay? Have you been keeping pressure on the wound? How much blood have you lost? Don't worry, I'm right here and I'm calling for a medical unit," I babble as I drop to my knees beside him and scramble for another piece of fabric to apply pressure with. I also manage to smack myself on the head as I rush to press the button on my earpiece to summon a medical dispatch to us. Phil just watches me fret with a little grin playing on his lips.

"Don't scare me like that again please, Ms. Greene," he finally murmurs after I've gotten my distress message out.

"Sure, like you're one to talk Phil. You got just as stabbed as I did and you don't have magical healing," I snap back softly. He's lost so much blood.

"Eve…"

"Phil, hush. Don't waste your energy."

"Your eyes turned blue," he continues anyway.

"They did?" I look up at him startled. His eyes are even more serious than usual. He is really starting to scare me.

"They still are, but they were practically glowing. I thought we'd lost you for sure."

"We?"

"The team needs you, Eve."

"Team? What team? Besides why would they need me? Phil, you are obviously delirious from blood loss. What S.H.I.E.L.D. needs, that I need, is a level headed good guy like you. You keep us crazies grounded, ya know. Fury wouldn't be able to function without you. Neither would I. So I need you to stop wasting your energy speaking nonsense and start focusing on staying awake, okay?" I croak out. He's talking like he's dying. He's not allowed to die. Nope. Nopity nope nope. I refuse.

He just smiles at me. Always has smiles for me. Even when I'm being silly or annoying. Even when I've completely messed everything up. One year of smiles isn't enough. I need more. I need a life time full of my favorite suit's smiles.I blink away the tears burning in my eyes as best I can and apply yet more pressure to the wound.

Suddenly the doors open and Fury and a couple other agents run in.

"Did Loki get away?" asks Fury enters.

"WHO CARES?! Phil's hurt! Help him!" I shout at Nick.

To say I am currently freaking out is a complete understatement. Like seriously. My brain feels like it's been set aflame. Fury finally seems to notice the blood as he quickly comes over to kneel in front of Phil.

"Sorry, boss," Phil chokes out, "The god rabbited."

"Don't apologize, Phil. That's on me," I reassure him as best I can, but my voice isn't working the best right now. Something feels stuck in my throat. He just shakes his head slightly.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me," Fury tells Phil.

"No, I'm clocking out here," Phil tells us.

I think that thing stuck in my throat is my heart.

"Phil no…"

"Not an option," Fury informs Phil.

"Damn right, it's not," I agree vehemently.

"It's okay, boss," Phil insists.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I cry out as I feel tears well up in my eyes and start streaming down my face. Phil reaches out and places his hand on top of mine which are still holding my jacket to his wound in what is likely a totally useless attempt to keep him alive. He may have given up, but I refuse.

"This was never going to work," Phil continues, "if they, if you, didn't have something… to…"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence. His voice fades away and leaves him and then his breath does the same as he slumps over slightly.

"Phil? Phil, no. Please, Phil. Don't…"

Fury stands and gentle pulls me up as well so we're out of the way as the medical unit finally arrives. I want to fight him. I want to hit him. I want to scream and rage and tear this entire ship apart. But I don't. Phil wouldn't want that. Phil wouldn't want me crying either, but I think he'll concede me this one point. And so I cry. I let the tears just flow as much as they want because I know I won't be able to stop them even if I tried.

Then something strange happens. Fury reaches out to me and puts his arm around me.

Then I do something really crazy. Something crazy enough to finally get me shot. I turn my head into Nick's shoulder and sob my heart out. But surprisingly, Nick just lets me. If today wasn't one of the worst days of my life I'd be shouting hallelujah because this is a miracle.

I'm sure to the other agents we were the most unusual sight in the entire world. Nick Fury comforting a crying me.

By the time my sobs finally quiet if not subside, Phil's body is being removed from the room. I step away from Nick and find myself staring at the blood staining the wall. He softly pats my shoulder before reaching up to turn on his radio.

"Agent Coulson is down," he reveals to those on the channel.

"A medical team is on it's way to your location," one agent quickly fires back.

"They're here," Fury replies. "They called it."

I can't help the new wave of sobs that rack my body.

"Eve," Nick turns to me, "is all that blood Phil's?"

"..."

"Come on," he bids me to follow him.

"I'm fine, Nick, advanced healing and all that," I try to convince him. I can't look away from where Phil had been. This doesn't make sense. Why would Phil be the one to fall? Fall? Really? Isn't it funny how people almost never say "died" or "death"? We find so many other ways to say it, to distance ourselves from it, because it hurts too much to confront head on. But that's what happened. Phil died. Loki killed him in cold blood right in front of me. Phil is dead. He's gone. Forever... Phil's gone...forever…

Once again I feel Nick's hand land on my shoulder. It startles me enough to pull my attention away from the stain that's already turning to the color of rust.

"Come on, Eve, advanced healing or not I want you cleaned up and looked at. Just in case," Nick insists while guiding me out of the room and towards the medbay.

"Why?" I ask while dragging my feet as much as possible.

"I'm not losing another person, Eve," Nick admits so quietly I actually think I imagined it due to blood loss.

I don't say anything again until we're right outside the medbay.

"Nick?" I ask while resolutely looking at my feet.

"Yes?"

"Did Phil… did Phil really say what I think he said?"

"What do you think he said?"

I look up into Nick's face as I answer, "I think he said he wants to use his death as a rallying point for this supposed team. To get us all to work together to take down Loki."

Nick neither confirms nor denies it as he opens the medbay doors and ushers me in. He then leaves me in the hands of the agents inside to clean up and get a quick check-up to make sure I'm alright even though I am. When I am deemed both clean and healthy, if a bit weak and in need of some rest and food, I'm told to report back to the command center.


End file.
